Entre corrientes
by SuperBrave
Summary: Bra está felizmente casada con Goten, pero el destino ha hecho que esté unida como compañera a Raditz. Raditz x Bra Goten x Bra. SECUELA DE LAS GARRAS DEL DESTINO
1. Mentiras piadosas

Secuela de Las Garras del Destino, que es secuela a su vez de Viaje al Pasado. Si no has leido esos fics, seguramente no entenderás algunas cosas, pero en general, creo que podrás seguir el hilo. Bra está casada con Goten, pero ha unido como compañera con Raditz (realizando un ritual saiyajin antiquísimo), en una situación triste y extrema, cuando estaban prisioneros de Freezer.

Espero que os guste... Besitos, mis queridos amigos y amigas, SuperBrave.

**ENTRE CORRIENTES**

**Capítulo 1: Una mentira piadosa.**

Bra despertó, sobresaltada. Goten estaba a su lado mirándola.

- Goten. - Su rostro estaba espantado, lo último que recordaba era que se había roto el dispositivo de seguridad que su madre había inventado y que una fuerza estaba tirando de ella hacia el planeta Freezer.

- Tranquila, Bra... mírame. - Goten tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos obligándola a calmarse. - Todo ha pasado ya. -

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. - Preguntó aún temblando rozando su adolorida y amnésica cabeza.

- Trataron de trasladarte al pasado, pero se lo impedimos. - Goten se odió mentalmente por mentirle, pero era lo mejor que podrían hacer por el bien de su salud mental. La imagen de sus ojos perdidos, sus gritos pidiendo morir, y su derrumbamiento moral cuando la rescataron, le convencieron de que aquella mentira piadosa era lo mejor que podrían hacer. Vegeta convenía en lo mismo, él mismo le había solicitado al Dragón mágico que olvidase las memorias de su segundo viaje al pasado, y todos se habían puesto deacuerdo en la misma versión. El único que opuso resistencia a mentirle fue Raditz, pero acabó cediendo, convencido en que sería lo mejor para su salud mental.

- ¿Cómo?. - Dijo aún desorientada.

- Bueno, has estado varios días inconsciente, tu madre pudo retenerte en este tiempo gracias a su tecnología. - Bra tocó en su pecho y se alarmó al no ver el dispositivo. - No te preocupes, ya no es necesario, utilizamos la nave de viaje temporal y fuimos al pasado a rescatar a Radtiz. -

- ¡RADITZ! ¿Dónde está?. - Preguntó levantándose desesperada.

- Esta bien. - Dijo serio por un segundo observando la agitación que ella había tenido tras pronunciar el nombre de Raditz.

- Tengo que verle ahora mismo. - Bra se puso de pié dispuesta a ello y Goten la paró.

- Está en la cámara de regeneración. - Murmuró rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? - Frenó en seco. - ¿Por qué no le habeis dado una alubia senzu?. - Preguntó indignada.

- El no quiso tomarlas... sus heridas no eran demasiado serias y pensó que era mejor reservarlas para cualquier ocasión. -

- Ah. Raditz... ¿Quién fue?. -

Goten pensó un segundo si decirle o no, pero la expresión enojada que estaba acechando en el rostro de Bra le demostró que era mejor decirle eso. - Freezer. - De nuevo se le aflojaron las piernas y Goten la sostuvo. - Está muerto, y esta vez es para siempre. -

- ¿Qué le hizo a Raditz?. -

- Lucharon, pero el lagarto era demasiado fuerte para él. -

- Ya... Gracias por salvarle... - Goten la abrazó tiernamente y la besó con intensidad. Algo dentro de la mente de Bra gritó y ella se separó del beso deando a Goten desconcertado.

- Tengo que ver como está Raditz. - Dijo con angustia.

- Bra, está en la cámara de regeneración y está desnudo... - informó algo irritado Goten.

- Como si no le hubiera visto desnudo antes... - Bra salió rápidamente de la habitación y fue al sótano.

Goten quedó turbado unos instantes y corrió detrás de ella cogiendo su brazo. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. -

- ¿Qué?. - Preguntó ella inocentemente no sabiendo a qué se refería.

- ¿Le has visto desnudo... 'antes'?. - Remarcó lleno de unos celos que jamás antes había sentido.

- Ah, jajaja. - Ella estalló a reir. - Fue hace muchos años atrás, cuando... - Su expresión se volvió triste. - eh, ¿no estarás celoso verdad?. - susurró zalameramente.

- No, he sido un idiota, disculpa. - Sonrió Goten.

- Disculpado, idiota. - Cantó burlonamente.

- Ehhhh. - Se quejó.

- Jajajaja. - Bra rió bajando las escaleras y ganando la atención de toda la familia, congregada en el salón. La pequeña Bura saltó hacia ella.

- Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Te he... - Vegeta la cogió. Mocosa, creo que no has terminado tus deberes. Bura comprendió que casi había metido la pata. Nadie le dijo a la niña lo que le había pasado a su mamá, pero insistieron en que ella debía decirle que había estado dormida en la habitación. - Bueno... -

Bra arqueó una ceja y miró feo a su padre. - Creo que mi hija puede darme un abrazo antes de hacer esos deberes ¿no?. - Sonrió en la pequeña y la niña rió abiertamente abrazándola fuerte.

Bulma se estremeció aún recordando las ropas ensangrentadas y desgarradas que traía su hija cuando vino de vuelta. Toda ella parecía bañada en sangre, y fue necesario un baño intensivo con la ayuda de Goten para eliminar de su piel aquellas marcas sangrientas del horror que debió padecer. Agradeció a Dios que no recordase nada y felicitó mentalmente a su marido por la brillante idea de solicitarle al dragón que no recordase, su niña ya había sufrido bastante en su vida. Lo más reconfortante era que también habían pedido al dragón que eliminase las secuelas de las drogas y ella estaba ahora curada por completo de ese mal. Aunque aún seguía teniendo secuelas psicológicas por lo que Freezer le hizo durante su primer viaje al pasado... pero, esas, no podrían borrarlas sin borrar la mitad de su vida, así que no había remedio, tendría que vivir con ellas, aunque al menos ahora podría verdaderamente ser feliz...

Después de saludar brevemente a los presentes, bajó con rapidez hacia el sótano esperando no ser interrumpida en esta ocasión. Goten prefirió no seguirla a sabiendas de que últimamente no podía dejar de estar celoso de Raditz, por alguna extraña razón.

Bra se paró frente a la cámara de regeneración en la que Raditz se estaba recuperando. Ya casi estaba curado. Ella sonrió levemente y algo triste. Sus ojos vagaron sin verguenza por su cuerpo perfectamente escultural, su pelo negro y largo ondeaba salvajemente entre el líquido curativo, su expresión pacífica y aún capaz de atemorizar por su rudeza, era tan excitante que la envió una descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo. Bra se apróximo más de cerca apoyando su mano en el cristal y jadeó mordiendo su labio inferior... cada centímetro de él gritaba por ser tocado, besado y... - Ahhh. - Bra se sonrojó furiosamente. ¿Desde cuando tenía ella esos pensamientos acerca de él?. Asustada de aquellas sensaciones prohibidas para una mujer felizmente casada con una hija, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

El sonido del agua que se comenzaba a filtrar fuera de la cámara la frenó en seco de su huida. No podía dejar que despertase sólo. siempre estaba sólo su pobre Raditz, nunca nadie parecía preocuparse de él. Ni goten, ni Gohan que eran de su misma sangre habían establecido una relación con él más allá de la cortesía familiar de unos parientes lejanos. Puede que Raditz no hiciera mucho por remediar eso, pero ¿qué esperaban?. Su vida había sido infinitamente más dura que la de ellos, no era alguien que se decidiera a entablar amistad así como así. Muchos le tachaban de superficial, de mujeriego sin sentimientos, pero Bra le conocía, sabía el dolor que había pasado. Rayos, no podía dejar que despertase miserablemente sólo, ella era su única amiga de verdad, su única 'familia' en este mundo, si entendemos por familia a los seres queridos que se preocupan por tí.

Bra cogió un albornoz mullido. La puerta se abrió y ella miró hacia un lado para evitar mirarle directamente en su desnudez, ofreciendole la toalla con una sonrisa. - Bienvenido a casa. -

Raditz sonrió sin tomar la toalla aún. - Actúas como si no me hubieras visto desnudo nunca. -

- RADITZZ! - ella se avergonzó sonrojándose nuevamente y bandeando el albornoz casi rogándole para que se cubriera con él.

El rió entre dientes. - ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez?. No te lo perdonaré jamás... me estampaste contra el techo y me golpeaste uuyyyy, aún me duele al recordarlo... no se ni cómo me sigue funcionando después del maltrato que le distes. -

Oo Bra estaba roja totalmente, con una mueca en su rostro y Raditz de apiadó de ella cogiendo el albornoz, sin poder evitar, ni querer evitar rozar su mano al hacerlo, enviándo una pulsión de excitación por todo el cuerpo de ella al hacerlo, que él sintió también.

Por un instante Bra le miró a los ojos, él la miró también, sus rostros se aproximaron.

- ¿Mami?. - Bra abrió los ojos y se apartó de él al sentir la voz de su hija bajando las escaleras. Raditz maldició mentalmente la interrupción.

- Te veré arriba, todos están de fiesta tras tu regreso y celebrando la victoria sobre Freezer... nunca podré agradecerles bastante que te trajeran de vuelta... - Bra se alejó dejando a Raditz completamente enojado en el sótano.

- "Malditos... si no hubiera sido porque Bra estaba implicada, jamás se hubieran molestado en ir a salvarme... pero no importa, porque ella es ahora mía... por fín... eres mía... no importa cuantas mentiras digan esos bastardos. He notado como te sonrojabas, como me mirabas, como palpitabas cuando rocé tu mano, se que me deseas, y aunque no recuerdes que ahora eres mi compañera, la unión no tardará en traerte a mi lado... Goten... ahora sabrás lo que he sufrido todos estos años... Bra... por fin, mi compañera..."

---------------------------

Si os gustó el capítulo decídmelo! Besitos


	2. Ven a mi

Aquí va el segundo capítulo, es una bomba. WoW.

Majin Lu, si lees mi perfil, verás que coincidimos en esa apreciación acerca de Goten.

Dulce vg, ya ves, ahí tienes tu deseo hecho realidad...

Buffy, realmente Vegeta no se lo tomará demasiado bien, por no decir que se lo tomará fatal. Te doy ese adelanto.

Camii, me alegra verte nuevamente también en este fic, besitos.

Felpa, Ya ves que Raditz ha logrado su objetivo. ¿Ahora qué?.

Shadir, No sabes tu bien en qué camisas se ha metido este muchacho...

--------------------

**Capítulo 2: Ven a mi...**

- Te veré arriba, todos están de fiesta tras tu regreso y celebrando la victoria sobre Freezer... nunca podré agradecerles bastante que te trajeran de vuelta... - Bra se alejó dejando a Raditz completamente enojado en el sótano.

Raditz subió después de unos minutos. La miró de lejos, todos estaban contentos, la música resonaba en y la comida danzaba de parte a parte despareciendo en pocos instantes al ser deborada por los nietos de Vegeta. Bra estaba sonriendo mientras ugaba al parchís, parecía tan feliz, reía, su hija Bura no se separaba ni un instante, seguramente la había extrañado. Vegeta estaba cómico jugando también al parchís con ese tic nervioso en la frente. ¿Había algo que Bura y Bra no pudieran lograr del otrora temible príncipe de los saiyains?. Debía ser hermoso tener hijos, sentir que tienes una familia que te quiere. - Goten... - El ceño de Raditz se turbó al notar como ese miserable estaba abrazándola y la besaba en la mejilla.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?. -

- Agua con gas, y ¿podrías traerme algunos sandwiches?. - rió algo nerviosa. - Siento como si llevase días sin comer nada. -

Vegeta y Goten tosieron a la vez al escuchar aquello. - Claro, yo también estoy hambriento. -

- Eh papá, yo también quiero... - Añadió Bura.

- Ejem. - Tosió Vegeta.

- Marchando algunos sandwiches para mi suegro preferido. - Se burló Goten cogiendo la tos de indirecta y obteniendo una mirada indiferente del príncipe.

- "Imbecil..." - insultó Raditz mentalmente sonriendo mientras acudía hacia Bra y se sentaba a su lado.

- Tio Raditz, ¿cómo has dormido?. - La niña preguntó con inocencia, haciendo que a Vegeta casi le diera un soponcio.

- BURA. -

- ¿Qué pasa?. - La niña estaba confusa, ahora no sabía si tenía que fingir también con Raditz como si el hubiera estado dormido esos días. ¿Por qué los adultos eran siempre tan complicados?.

- He 'dormido' bien, gracias por tu amabilidad. - Respondió sonriendo un poco y acariciando levemente su cabeza.

- Ops, será mejor que guardemos el parchís, mi papá viene cargado y no se donde va a poner todo eso. - Informó la niña observando divertida un cuerpo del que sólo se veían las piernas y una mole de sandwiches.

Raditz clavó sus ojos en su oponente, el idiota estaba de vuelta y él no se iba a levantar de su asiento para que se quedara al lado de Bra, ella era ahora su compañera y comenzaría a marcar su territorio. Si no había sitio libre no era su problema, él llegó y se sentó allí y nadie lo iba a mover.

Madre e hija guardaron el juego de mesa y Goten dejó la enorme pila de comida sobre la mesita. Sus ojos se clavaron por un segundo en Raditz percatándose algo molesto que había ocupado su asiento. Por un segundo la situación se volvió tensa e incómoda porque Raditz ignoró olímpicamente la presencia de él, y no hizo además de verguenza por haber ocupado su sitio. De repente Goten sonrió y cogiendo a Bra de la cintura la levantó y se sentó poniendo a su esposa sobre sus rodillas mientras la abrazaba. Ella rió mientras que Bura se sonrojó riendo divertida al ver a sus padres actuando como niños y Vegeta dijo algo entre dientes que nadie, ni siquiera Raditz alcanzó a entender, aunque apoyó.

Todos comenzaron a comer sandwiches. Pero cuando Raditz se dispuso a coger uno, el príncipe lo paró en seco. - En la mesa hay más, si quieres comer, traete unos cuantos de allí. -

Raditz apretó los dientes, ¿cómo se atrevía a humillarle de aquella manera?. Antes de que contestase Bra intervino.

- PAPÁ, debería darte verguenza hablar así a nuestros invitados. Raditz, puedes comer cuanto quieras, y si falta, estoy segura de que a papá no le importará levantarse por una vez en su vida y traernos algunos más para todos. -

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, mocosa?. -

- A ver si todos os meteis en vuestro cerebro que Raditz es para mí como un hermano. - El aludido se levantó rabioso. Eso si que era el colmo, su propia compañera renegando de él, diciendo que era como un hermano para ella.

- Gracias Bra, pero será mejor que me marche a casa. - Sin mirarla siquiera ni despedirse de nadie salió de la habitación. Bra miró enojada a su padre antes de salir tras él.

En el jardín...

- RADITZ, ¡espera!. - Ella le paró antes de que alzase el vuelo. - Lo siento... ya sabes como es mi padre... no se lo tengas en cuenta por favor. - El evitó mirarla, no quería que viera sus ojos vidriosos, pero ella se puso delante de él.

- Oh... - Sus ojos azules se abrieron apenados al ver los azabaches luchar por no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima. Dulcemente le abrazó y él se derrumbó de rodillas abrazándola también posesivamente y llorando en su regazo. - ¿Qué te hizo Freezer?. - Preguntó ella llorando también y acariciando suavemente su larga melena negra.

Raditz se forzó a levantarse. No se permitiría realizar tales muestras de debilidad. Era el colmo. Si Vegeta le viera en esa posición seguramente se burlaría de él por el resto de sus días. - ¿Cómo puedes estar casada con un hombre tan mediocre?. - Preguntó venenosamente.

- ¡Raditz, él que estés enojado no significa que tengas que pagarla con Goten, él es un ser noble y bueno. Si le conocieras mejor seríais grandes amigos y... -

- ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en que todos seamos amigos?. Tu padre nunca será mi amigo, Goten nunca será mi amigo, YO NUNCA SERÉ SU AMIGO. -

- BIEN. - Gritó frenando el discurso. - Pero si eres el mío. - Susurró Bra apenada.

Raditz sonrió levemente y puso su mano en el las mejillas de Bra, ella cerró los ojos un segundo sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña sensación. Él notó eso y bajó sus dedos hasta el cuello, justo al lugar donde él la había mordido al realizar el ritual de apareamiento. Ella casi jadeó al contacto, acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos. Raditz la abrazó firmemente, su aliento torturó la frente de ella bajando lentamente por su rostro.

- BRA. - Gritó Goten elevando su ki y haciendo que el beso destinado a los labios se desviase hasta su mejilla al volver la cara.

- GOTEN. - Gritó ella. - Me has asustado. -

El se aproximó poniéndose entre Raditz y Bra y mirando a su rival con una expresión de odio absoluto. - Pensé que te marchabas. -

- Un invitado no se marcha sin despedirse de su 'hermanita', sería... descortés... ¿no crees?. - Añadió divertido por los celos suscitados. Con total desfachatez abrazó nuevamente a Bra y la besó en la frente entreteniéndose en rozar accidentalmente su cuello con su pulgar, mientras le susurró eróticamente al oido y lo suficientemente bajo como para que no fuera escuchado por nadie más. - Ce la vie mon amour. ('nos veremos mi amor' en francés). - Antes de que Goten dijera nada más, despareció utilizando la super velocidad.

------------

**Esa noche...**

Ya estaban en casa y Goten estaba acostando a su hija.

- Papi, que bien que mamá no esté triste. -

Goten asintió. - Claro, mamá es una supermami. ¿eh?. -

- Si... ¿por qué hay que mentirle y decirle que estaba dormida?. -

- Porque... - Goten bajó su mirada. - Mamá no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, y si se acordase estaría muy triste. Es mejor así. ¿Comprendes?. - Habló con suavidad y ternura abrazando a la niña de sus ojos.

- Si, ¿y donde estuvo realmente?. -

- ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?. - Cambió de tema evitando la pregunta.

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. - Exclamó y goten alcanzó un cuento de la librería del cuarto. - Pero antes... ¿dónde estaba mami?. -

(Gota de sudor en la frente de Goten) - Es... Bura, estaba... en... -

- ¿Si?. -

- "Esta niña no va a descansar hasta que se lo diga alguien..." Estaba... pues verás... realmente... "piensa Goten por Dios" en... una convención. -

- ¿Una convención?. - La niña arqueó una ceja. Puede que fuera pequeña pero no era idiota.

- Si, ya sabes como odia tu madre las convenciones. -

- Papá... -

- Bueno. ¿Quieres que te cuente el cuento?. ¿Si... o no?. - Dijo cerrando el libro.

- Si... - La niña le miró de reojo. - "Ya le preguntaré a mi abuelito..." - Enseguida sonrió y se abrazó a su papá, situándose en su regazo, y él comenzó a contarle el cuento de 'El enano saltarín' con una voz dulce y calmada, mientras acariciaba el pelito de la niña.

Después de unos minutos tiernos. Bura se quedó dormida. El la miró unos instantes aún en sus brazos, con ternura, la arropó en la cama y besó su cabeza. - Buenas noches, mi niña. -

---------------------

Bra había terminado de ducharse y secarse el pelo. No podía dejar de sentir el olor de Raditz en su piel y eso la estaba enfermando. ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en él de 'ese' modo?. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?. Jamás antes le había visto de 'esa' manera, era como su mejor amigo, como su hermao del alma. Era alguien muy importante en su vida, pero no, ella no le consideró nunca del modo erótico que hacía ahora. Era una atracción diabólica que la recorría la espina dorsal cada vez que él apenas la rozaba. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?. Caminó por la habitación absorta en sus pensamientos, soltando su pelo recien seco, que ahora olía maravilloso. Se quitó la bata de baño dispuesta a coger su camisón de noche, cuando unas manos la asieron de la cintura.

- Tenemos muchos round atrasados... - Informó Goten dándole la vuelta y abrazándola.

Bra sonrió. - Chico malo... -

Se besaron y Bra sintió como si su mente gritase de nuevo, pero se obligó a no separarse de Goten, si seguía, seguro que desaparecería esa sensación extraña. Goten bajó lentamente besando su cuello, hasta rozar con sus labios el sitio exacto que Raditz había sellado como suyo. Bra sintió un rechazo tan grande a aquellos besos que su esfuerzo mental por no empujar a Goten era tremendo. Una nueva mortificación. ¿Quizás era su cerebro otra vez jugándole malas pasadas...? tendría que tomar la medicación otra vez, si era el caso, jamás se perdonaría hacer daño a su amado esposo. - Goten... - Susurró suavemente separándose. - ¿Puedes traerme una de 'esas mierdas'? - Goten sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero se sorprendió porque ella ya no necesitaba, o no debía necesitar el tratamiento. El dragón mágico había eliminado las secuelas de las drogas... ¿o era quizás algo psicológico?. Lo mejor sería consultar con la esposa de Mirai, pero ahora mismo casi mejor darle la pastilla, si la pedía era por algo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?. -

- Hmp. -

Goten entró en la cama y la abrazó contra su pecho hasta que se quedó dormida. El no pudo dormir, permaneció abrazándola y mirándo su sueño hasta pasadas unas cuentas horas.

-------------

El día siguiente era uno de esos días horribles, en los cuales amanece tan oscuro que parece que no ha ha salido el sol siquiera. Iba a ser lluvioso, el cielo estaba rojizo, anunciando indudablemente una tormenta inminente, los pájaros volaban bajo, los perros ladraban. Goten había dormido apenas 2 horas esa noche, pero debía levantarse para ir a trabajar. Sonrió al mirar a Bra dormida entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué había pensado mal de ella al verla por la noche abrazada a Raditz?. Para ella, él es como un hermano. Había sido un necio. De haber querido estar con Raditz, lo hubiera hecho hacía años atrás, antes de casarse y tener una hija. No tenía sentido ponerse celoso a estas alturas. Además, ella misma le había reconocido días antes de todo el incidente, que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Que por fin su vida se había enderezado totalmente y sentía que era completa, hermosa y perfecta. Ella le dijo que le amaba, con los ojos emocionados, la noche antes de ser llevaba al pasado de nuevo, y le miró de esa forma extraña que sólo puede denotar un amor inmenso y apasionado. La besó suavemente para no despertarla y fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Bra se levantó, encontró a su esposo y su hija en la cocina, la niña estaba ya vestida y preparada para irse al colegio, y Goten estaba también listo para salir, aunque sostenía una bandeja.

- ¿Qué horas es?. - Preguntó alterada ella. - ¿Por qué no me has despertado?. -

- Mami, te hemos preparado esta bandeja de desayuno, tienes que ir a la cama, te la ibamos a llevar al cuarto, era una sorpresaaaaa. - Bura tiró de su madre hasta la habitación.

- Esto no es necesario, seguro que tengo un montón de trabajo atrasado y... -

- No te preocupes, Mirai se ha ofrecido para echarte una mano con los papeleos durante unos días. -

- ¿QUEE?. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido tomar esa decisión sin preguntarme?. Yo estoy perfectamente bien y... -

- Tu madre pensó que sería buena idea que tomases unós días de vacaciones. Era una sorpresa. - Goten puso la bandeja sobre la cama y la abrazó. - No te enfades... porque te pones demasiado guapa cuando te enfadas y no se si podré contenerme de tomar yo mismo unos días de vacaciones. - Susurró apenas audiblemente.

- Goteeennn. - Masculló Bra entre dientes mirando de reojo a su hija, que tenía la mano en la boca y se reía pícaramente de la escena.

En realidad no era ninguna sorpresa, ni ninguna idea de Bulma. Goten se levantó de madrugada bastante alterado y sin parar de pensar en por qué Bra le había pedido la medicación, cuando ella la odiaba en extremo. Si se la había pedido era porque debía estar pasándolo muy mal interiormente, de eso no había duda, así que llamó a la esposa de Mirai, que era la psiquiatra que había tratado a Bra todo este tiempo, y le contó lo sucedido. Ella recomendó unos días de descanso, así que Mirai se ofreció para ayudar en la empresa a sabiendas de lo responsable que se había vuelto su hermana con las cuestiones del trabajo.

Goten la besó en el cuello y ella sintió nuevamente esa tortura interior, sin poder contenerse al empujar a su marido lejos haciendo que se estampase contra la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron extrañados por su propia reacción y bajando la mirada, totalmente apenada por lo que estaba sintiendo se metió en la cama dócilmente. Sólo tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contendría delante de Bura, su niña no podía verla así. Goten fingió que no había pasado nada y rió para desmantelar la cara seria de la niña, incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado al igual que él.

- Buen intento... esta vez me lograste sorprender, pero la próxima vez te sorprenderé yo... jajaja. - Rió en pose con la mano detrás mirandod e reojo como Bura levantaba una ceja.

Bra le agradeció interiormente aquella salida. - Veremos... - Sonrió y ahora si que Bura rió también pensando que aquello era un juego de sus papis.

- Cómete el desayuno, pero todo ¿eh?. Voy a llevar a la niña al colegio y... ¿Quieres que llame a Pan para que te haga compañía?. - Sugirió con dulzura.

- NO. - Bra gruñó y frunció el ceño. Ella ya no estaba en 'esa' fase, podía digerir esto. Era una mujer fuerte. - Nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo, y... será mejor que lleves a la niña volando porque se os ha pasado la hora. - Medio sonrió viendo la mueca de Goten al mirar el reloj.

-------------

Los segundos, los minutos pasaban eternos y ella no podía sacar de su cabeza a Raditz. - ¿Por qué te has colado en mi mente de esta manera pensamiento estúpido?. - Se regañó interiormente. - Yo puedo sobrellevar esto, puedo hacerlo... - Pero algo tiraba de ella, era un sentimiento absoluto de necesitar ver a Raditz. - Iré a verle, me enfrentaré con este sentimiento tonto, y volveré a casa, así me libraré de esto. - Error. Ella pensaba que era producto de su mente, y que si se enfrentaba cara a cara con la situación podría acabar con aquellos pensamientos tormentosos.

Se puso su abrigo largo y salió de casa volando. Las nubes estaban aún más rojizas y el día aún más oscuro. La lluvia comenzó a caer torrencialmente empapándola por completo. Pensó en volverse a casa, pero no, tenía que resolver este asunto ahora mismo, no podía vivir mortificandose constantemente con aquellos pensamientos. Además, Raditz estaba sólo en esos momentos, no había ningún ki a su lado, y eso era bastante difícil en un hombre que dormía cada noche bien acompañado y despertaba igual.

La mansión victoriana reformada en la que vivía su 'amigo', se divisó enseguida. Bra llamó a la puerta, y en apenas unos segundos, escuchó los pasos calmados, y su corazón tembló un poco. Luego escuchó el sonido de la cerradura, y casi sintió deseos de marcharse de allí rápidamente. La puerta se abrió. Un rayo iluminó el rostro de Raditz, con sus ojos clavados en ella de un modo totalmente extraño. - Pasa... - No se sorprendió al verla, parecía estar esperándola. Ella caminó dentro. - Se ha ido la luz, así que está todo un poco a escuras. - El sonido de los truenos retumbaba fuera de la casa, y los cristales de las ventanas silbaban agitados por el viento.

- No importa. - Susurró ella. - Quería hablar contigo. -

Raditz la condujo hasta la biblioteca y se sentó en un sofá cómodo que quedaba frente a la chimenea. Una piel de leopardo decoraba el suelo como alfombra. Bra tomó asiento en el sillón de al lado. - ¿Y bien?. - Pinchó él.

- Yo... no podía dejar de pensar... -

- ¿En mi?. - Terminó la frase.

Bra se agitó, pero se obligó a permanecer tranquila. - En Freezer. -

- Ah. -

- ¿Qué te hizo?. - Susurró.

- No creo que lo quieras saber... - Sus ojos se volvieron crueles por un instante y luego se calmaron.

- Si quiero, quiero saberlo. ¿Qué te hizo?. -

Raditz se levantó de su asiento y la levantó cogiendola por los hombros casi violentamente. - No finjas más... -

- ¿Qué?. -

- He notado como me mirabas, como te estremecías cuando te tocaba, puedo oler casi tu escitación ahora mismo... -

- NO. - Ella trató de zafarse pero Raditz la abrazó más fuerte.

- Déjate llevar por la corriente...

embriágate, así...

no te atormentes...

Ven a mi...

el deseo fluye en tí

y es tan ardiente...

que apenas el sentir

se hace perenne...

Ven a mi...-

- No... - Susurró ella débilmente sintiendo que cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba por ser unida a ese hombre que la sostenía y la recitaba.

- No lo comprendes...

pero todo grita aquí

que te gobierne...

Ven a mi...-

- Raditz... - Susurró pidiendo clemencia, y no encontrándola. - Ah, Raditz... -

- No te resistas a vivir,

deja que intente

hacerte resurgir...

no lo lamentes...

Ven a mi...

Déjate llevar por la corriente... -

Sus labios se besaron ardientemente en el momento preciso que un rayo alcanzaba un arbol cercano partiéndolo en dos mitades y ocasionando un estruendo terrible que hizo retumbar toda la casa.

Raditz la besó con avidez tendiéndola sobre la alfombra y quitándole las ropas mojadas, que hasta el momento ni siquiera habían captado su atención, ni la de ella. No, no iba a desvestirla sin más, le arrancó las ropas rasgándolas en mil pedazos. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo azul, una de ellas descendió hasta su cadera para afirmarla con más fuerza hacia sí mismo. Las ropas de Raditz volaron rasgadas por el mismo en dirección hacia la chimenea, quemándose en las brasas léntamente. - Ahhh. - Un quejido mútuo se escuchó cuando él entró en ella. Sus manos expertas en las artes del placer la tocaban de un modo tan excitante y sofisticado que si pudiera morirse de delirio, ahora estaría muerta, de seguro. Recorrió sus pechos y tomó uno entre sus labios deleitándose en los gemidos sofocantes de su amante. Nuevamente entró en ella, y comenzó a adquirir un ritmo trepidante. Los rayos y los truenos se hicieorn presentes, constantes, la lluvia se intensíficó como una cascada incesante.

- Pídemelo... - Susurró.

- Ahh, Raditz... - Gimoteó ella apenas.

- He dicho que me lo pidas... - Volvió a susurrar casi amenazadoramente.

- No... ahhh, Raditz.. - El intnsificó el ritmo alabándose mentalmente por tener tanto control y no haber terminado cuando comenzó a sentir el segundo orgasmo de ella.

- PIDEMELO. - Gritó.

- SI, HAZLO. - Gritó llorando incapaz de luchar contra sus sentimientos contradictorios.

Raditz la mordió en ese mismo lugar sin más reservas y ella le imitó mordiéndole también mientras sus cuerpos se convulsionaban por el placer intenso. El árbol partido en dos se desplomó definitivamente en el suelo, cada parte arrojada a un lado distinto y ardiendo aún bajo la lluvia intensa que comenzaba a apagar el incendio. Con un gruñido animal, similar al de su estado Ozaru, Raditz gritó aún con su boca llena de sangre. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Y después la besó ardiente y despiadadamente hasta que bra se desmayó en sus brazos.

-----------------

Bra despertó sobre la alfombra, Raditz no estaba a su lado, le había dejado una nota. - Envié a recoger tus cosas de casa. Las traerán al medio día, volveré pronto mon amour (mi amor). Tu compañero, Raditz. -

Ella jadeó tocando con miedo la marca de su cuello y lloró amargamente viendo sus propias ropas consumirse entre las brasas de la chimenea. - Nooo... ¿Qué he hecho, Dios mio, qué he hecho?. -

----------------------------------


	3. Al descubierto

**Capítulo 3: Al descubierto.**

Bra despertó sobre la alfombra, Raditz no estaba a su lado, le había dejado una nota. - Envié a recoger tus cosas de casa. Las traerán al medio día, volveré pronto mon amour (mi amor). Tu compañero, Raditz. -

Ella jadeó tocando con miedo la marca de su cuello y lloró amargamente viendo sus propias ropas consumirse entre las brasas de la chimenea. - Nooo... ¿Qué he hecho, Dios mio, qué he hecho?. -

Miró su reloj, eran las 13:00 horas. Goten saldría del trabajo a las 14:00 horas, Bura comía ese día en el comedor escolar, así que no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Tenía que localizar a Raditz, decirle que aquello había sido un error, él tenía que comprender que ella tenía una familia, un esposo, una hija, no podía abandonarlos sin más, no podía hacer eso... se había dejado llevar, pero nadie tenía que saber lo que habían hecho. Tenía 1 hora para solucionar el problema y esperar no hacer demasiado daño a Raditz al hacerlo, si es que eso era posible. Se levantó dispuesta a ir en busca de su amante, pero... - Ay, Dios mio, no tengo ropa... - Corrió hasta la habitación principal esperando que alguna de sus 'amigas' hubieran dejado algunas ropas por allí olvidadas. Rebuscó, rebuscó y por fín encontró una falda vaquera cortísima y un top verde tan escotado que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Con un suspiro se vistió, no era la ropa más usual para un día lluvioso y frío, y quedaba super ordinaria con sus botas rojas, pero no había otra cosa, y los abrigos del saiyajin eran enormes, hechos a medida. Un tipo que medía 2 metros y tenía tanto músculo por todas partes no encontraba ropa fácilmente. Con una de las mangas de sus abrigos, Bra tenía tela bastante para hacerse una chaquetita. Sacudió su cabeza de pensamientos estúpidos y corrió a coger el bolso que había olvidado. Cerró los ojos tratando de localizar a Raditz, él estaba en el centro. - Genial... - Tendría que ir al centro vestida vergonzosamente. Quizás la opción de coger una de aquellas enormes chaquetas no era tan escabrosa, al menos así se cubriría y nadie la reconocería.

----------------

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo has planeado marcharte de viaje?. - Un hombre calvo de unos 50 años, con bigote y perilla canosas, estaba sentado en un escritorio, frente a Raditz.

- No lo se... - El saiyajin se relajó en la silla estirando las piernas despreocupadamente. - Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos personales... -

- Soy tu editor, no puedes marcharte sin más, espero que estés trabajando en tu próximo libro de poemas... tienes al público expectante, y además, te han concedido el Premio rebelación. Deberías acudir al evento, que se celebra la semana que viene. Supongo que podrías retrasar unos días tu viaje y... -

- Escucha bien. - Amenazó Raditz haciendo temblar al hombre. - No pienso ir a ningún estúpido evento, te he dicho que tengo asuntos por resolver y me marcharé el tiempo que sea necesario, asís ean años. De todos modos, enviaré a alguien para entregarte mi próxima obra dentro de algunas semanas y procuraré que exista contacto entre nosotros. Pero si quieres, ya que la raza humana es tan estúpida, puedes decir que el 'poeta maldito' , se ha encerrado en un lugar desconocido y aislado del mundo. Estoy seguro de que eso hará que suban las ventas... -

El hombre calvo pensó unos instantes, sus ojos brillaron momentaneamente y... - ¡Creo que tienes toda la razón! ¡Será una bomba publicitaria...y!... - El discurso excitado fue interrumpido por unos sonidos detrás de la puerta.

- Oiga, le he dicho que no puede entrar sin permiso, le advierto que llamaré a seguridad... - sonó la voz nasal y cansina de la secretaria.

- Mira como me importa. -

- Ahhhhhhh. Me he roto una uñaaa ordinaria. -

La puerta se abrió. Tanto Raditz como el señor Bold observaron a la recien llegada con ua gota de sudor. Definitivamente debía visitar urgentemente a un estilista. Chaqueta de ante marrón que le quedaba 10 tallas más grande. Botas rojas, top verde y falda vaquera.

- Raditz... deberías cuidar un poco más tu imagen y salir con chicas algo más... -

- CALLATE. - Amenazó y se levantó abrazando a la recien llegada. - ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Susurró.

- Tenemos que hablar... en privado... -

- Señor Bold... ¿podría dejarnos a solas unos instantes?. - Clavó los ojos en él aludido, el cual salió rápidamente de la habitación ante los ojos atónitos de la secretaria.

- ¿Y bien...? - preguntó besando su cuello eróticamente y haciéndola gemir levemente.

- DEJA DE HACER ESTO. - Gritó separándose de él.

- ¿Qué pasa?. - Preguntó poniendose mortalmente serio.

- Tengo una hija, Raditz, con 6 años, y estoy casada. ESO, eso es lo que pasa. - Bra se sentó en la silla llorando con amargura.

- Ah, es por eso...- Sonrió de repente. - No te preocupes, he estado pensando en ello, la niña vivirá con nosotros, Goten no podrá conseguir su custodia, tengo un buen abogado que podría llevar el caso, he hablado con él antes de venir aquí y me ha dicho que si le denuncias por malos tratos, incluso le retirarán las visitas y podremos estar tranquilos, como una familia, sin tener que soportar sus... -

Bra le miró mortalmente. ¿Estaba diciendo todo eso seriamente?. - Raditz... yo... no podría hacerle algo semejante a Goten, y más aún, no podría hacerle algo semejante a mi propia hija. ¿Crees que sería capaz de quitarle a su padre?. ¿Sabes la clase de daño que le haría eso?. -

- Supongo que podremos vivir soportando la presencia de ese imbecil... - Suspiró resignado.

- NO. Yo no voy a vivir contigo, Raditz, yo... no te amo, lo siento, pero no se qué me pasó, pero... no te amo, Raditz, yo amo a mi marido, no se por qué... -

El saiyajin la levantó de los hombros furioso. - Eres... mi compañera... - Susurró gélidamente. - Y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso, puede que sientas algunos lazos de cariño hacia ese inepto de Goten, pero jamás podrás sentir por él lo que sientes conmigo. -

- Lo que siento contigo es sólo físico. -

- Es la primera fase de la unión, dentro de poco tus sentimientos serán indisolubles... Tú nunca amaste a Goten, la prueba de ello es que no realizaste el ritual con él. -

- No pude realizarlo porque había hecho el ritual contigo, fue una trampa, ¡me engañaste Raditz!. Hiciste que te mordiera mintiéndome, te aprovechaste de que era una cría que no sabía de nada. No podía unir con Goten porque algo me lo impedía y ahora se lo que es: TU. - gritó sin ocultar sus lágrimas de rabia.

- Si... YO. Te lo dije un día, te lo dije... un saiyajin como yo jamás cede en su empeño. Sólo la muerte puede frenarle en lograr lo que desea. Han pasado muchos años, pero al fin lo he conseguido. -

- Quiero que pares esto, si de verdad me amas, para esto, te lo suplico. - Bra se derrumbó en la silla llorando dolorosamente.

- No puedo... nadie puede... pero si te sirve de consuelo... muy pronto dejarás de sentir esa pena, la unión estará completa, y sólo habrá sitio para el amor en ese corazón... - Raditz se conmovió en su sufrimiento y se acercó acariciandole la cabeza suavemente para tranquilizarla.

- NO, JAMAS. - Los dientes de ambos se apretaron.

- TU vinistes a mí, fuistes TU quien me lo pediste, si no me lo hubieras pedido jamás lo hubiera hecho. Cumplí mi promesa hacia tí durante todos estos años y no intenté consumar el ritual. Todo esto lo has ocasionado TU MISMA. -

- Nooo. - Bra escondió su cabeza entre sus manos deseando que la tierra se la tragase. Era verdad, todo esto había sido culpa suya. Culpa de su mente, culpa de su cuerpo. Había destruido su matrimonio. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Goten?. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Bura?. - Tiene que haber un modo de romper la unión, Raditz, por favor, ayúdame, no podré soportarlo. -

El saiyajin apretó sus puños, estaba rabioso, era demasiado humillante esta situación. El valía mil veces más que Goten y la mocosa, él la amaba con toda su alma, había esperado 14 años para esto, ¿para ESTO?. Con furia la tomó entre sus brazos y voló saliendo por la ventana sin despedirse siquiera de su editor y la secretaria, que estaban temblando detrás de la puerta, con un oido pegado a ver si escuchaban algo de la conversación.

-----------------

- Que raro, Bra no coge el teléfono. - Goten cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el ki de su esposa. - "¿Eh? Parece que ha salido a dar una vuelta... ". - Su ceño se frunció. - "Está con Raditz..." - Se levantó del escritorio. - Margaret, voy a salir hoy un poco antes, mi esposa no se encontraba demasiado bien. -

-----------------

Mientras tanto, en Capsula Corporation...

- ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?. -

- Debería... -

- ¿Entonces qué diablos haces aquí?. -

- La abuela dice que no digas palabrotas... -

- Rayos. -

- Eso también cuenta... -

- ¿ME VAS A DECIR QUE QUIERES MOCOSA?. -

Bura quitó sus manos de los oidos. - Calma abuelo... -

- O voy a tener que llamar a tu madre para avisarle que te has escapado del colegio... -

La cara de la niña adquirió un tono azulado. - Abuelo, no por favor... - y comenzó medio a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa?. - Preguntó más suavemente Vegeta. - Vamos, deja de llorar, los saiyajins no lloran. ¿Ha pasado algo?. -

- Mamá está muy rara... -

- ¿Qué?. - Vegeta cogió a su nieta y la puso en sus rodillas. - Ahora te vas a calmar, vas a dejar de llorar... y me vas a contar detenidamente qué es lo que ha sucedido... -

- Creo que tiene que ver con el sitio donde ha estado estos días... - Vegeta se estremeció. - ¿Dónde ha estado?. -

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia mocosa, cuéntame de una maldi... - Frenó en seco antes de decir la palabrota. - Cuéntame de una vez qué ha sucedido. -

- Una información... por otra información... - Añadió la pequeña mafiosa.

- ¿QUEE?. -

- Lo que escuchas... te contaré, cuando tu me cuentes a mí y no antes. -

Vegeta medio sonrió. - Vamos a enfocarlo de otra manera. Si no me cuentas lo que sucedió, llamaré a tu padre y le contaré que te escapaste del colegio. -

Bura frunció el ceño no dispuesta a ceder. - Si, pero si haces eso... jamás sabrá lo que le pasa a mamá. Porque no creo que mi papá te lo cuente... - Se cruzó de brazos.

- Tengo muchos métodos cuando quiero averiguar algo, te aseguro que tu padre me contará todo... - Vegeta estrechó los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Podría mentirte... nunca estarías seguro de que te había contado la verdad y toda la verdad... - La niña le imitó achicando los suyos y sosteniéndole la mirada con la misma sonrisa.

Vegeta suspiró. No había manera... - Mira mocosa, si te cuento, quiero que quede en un secreto absoluto. ¿Comprendido?. -

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. - Saltó la niña entusiasmada abrazandole. - Dime... -

- Tu madre... estaba... er... "Maldita sea, no puedo contarle la verdad". -

- Abuelo, quiero que me prometas que me contarás la verdad, si no no hay trato. - Vegeta abrió los ojos asombrado. ¿Le había leido el pensamiento?. - Puede que tenga 6 años pero no soy ninguna ingenua... - Bura volvió a sostenerle la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

- Está bien. - Gruñó con fastidio. - Pero promete que no vas a hacer ninguna pregunta acerca de lo que te cuente, y que me vas a decir de inmediato lo que sucedió. ¿Trato?. -

- Trato. ¿Dónde estaba mama?. -

- Tu madre viajo al pasado. -

- WoW. Mooooooooooolaaaaaaaaa. - La niña abrió los ojos impresionada. - ¿Y qué le paso?. -

- Lo siento, pero prometiste no hacer más preguntas... ahora tendrás que contarme. -

- Eso... ESO ES TRAMPAAA. -

- En absoluto. Tú querías saber donde había estado y yo te he contestado sinceramente. Ahora tienes que cumplir tu promesa. - Bura frunció el ceño, pero se decidió a contarle, total, siempre podría tratar de sonsacarle al hijo de Mirai... Con una sonrisa torcida, le contó a Vegeta lo que había pasado en casa.

- Bien, esta mañana, papá me levantó temprano y me dijo que mamá se encontraba un poco mal y que iba a quedarse en casa algunos días descansando. Le preparamos un desayuno para dárselo en la cama, y papá... le mintió 'otra vez' a mamá... - recalcó esto bastante. - Porque cuando ella dijo que estaba bien, él le contó que la abuela quería que se tomara unas vacaciones, y eso... 'es mentira', porque yo escuché como papá llamaba esta mañana a casa del tito Mirai. -

- "Pequeña metiche...". - Vegeta se deslumbró en su nieta, realmente era tremenda. - ¿Y qué le dijo a tu tío?. - Vegeta tomó una nota mental, tendría que llamar a su hijo para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

- Pues le pidió que le pasara al teléfono con la tita, y le dijo que mamá estaba actuando extraña, porque la noche anterior le había pedido la medicación. No se que le contestó la tita porque ya desde donde yo estaba no se escuchaba eso, pero mi papá le dijo que mamá parecía muy turbada y que sería buena idea que vinieran de visita a casa esta tarde para ver si podían ayudarla. Que de momento él no había querido presionarla con preguntas incómodas porque mamá se encierra en su caparazón y si la presionan acaba por no dejar pasar a nadie. ¿Eso qué significa abuelo?. No sabía que mamá tubiera un caparazón... - Bura frunció el ceño algo contrariada.

Vegeta trató de evitar reirse. - ¿Eso es todo?. -

- No, cuando llevamos a mamá a la habitación para darle el desayuno en la cama, papá le dió un besito a mami... jijijijijiji. - Vegeta frunció el ceño mascullando algo acerca del poco pudor que tenían delante de la niña. - Y entonces mamá golpeó a papá lanzándolo contra la pared. -

- ¿Tu madre lo golpeó?. -

- Si... -

- ¿Acaso tu padre le estaba haciendo algo malo a tu mamá?. - Preguntó algo irritado.

- Que va... yo diría que jijijiji todo lo contrario jijijiji. - Vegeta volvió a mascullar. - Le dió un besito en el cuello y luego ella... -

- ¿En el cuello dices?. -

- Si, y mamá lo empujó y luego ella se puso triste y se metió en la cama. Mi padre quiso hacer como si hubiera sido un juego, pero miente fatal de los fatales... -

- Ya veo... - Vegeta se quedó unos segundos pensativo.

- Abuelo... -

- Eh, ¿qué?. - Despertó de su ensimismamiento.

- Esta información es bastante valiosa ¿verdad?. -

- Sin duda. - El príncipe le acarició la cabeza sonriendo.

- Entonces... supongo que no te importará ser mi coartada en el colegio, a todos los efectos consta como que mi abuelo me recogió. -

Vegeta arqueó una ceja. - ¿Cómo hiciste tal cosa?. -

- Ahhhh, eso es un secreto, abuelito... secreto, por secreto... yo te cuento cómo me las ingenié, y tu me cuentas qué le pasó a mamá en el pasado... ¿Trato?. -

- Vamos a dejarlo en 'tú me das las gracias por ser tu coartada'. -

- Bah, aguafiestas... -

---------------------

Bra se zafó. - No voy a aceptar esta unión de mierda, encontraré un modo de romperla. Y espero de tí que si aprecias en algo la amistad que hemos tenido todos estos años, te abstengas de mencionar a nadie lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros. - y voló hacia su casa.

Raditz por su parte susurró rabioso, como contestándole al alma. - No importa cuanto luches contra tus propios sentimientos, es cuestión de tiempo... muy pronto sólo podrás amarme a mi. -

Ya en casa... se quitó la enorme chaqueta con velocidad vertiginosa y la metió en una bolsa junto con la ropa de mujer que cogió 'prestada'. Se duchó y se vistió. Miró el reloj. - Las 13:30. Goten llegará dentro de un rato, voy a tomarme una pastilla, eso me relajará, estoy segura de que si sigo el tratamiento voy a poder controlar este brote de locura. Es sólo eso.-

La puerta se abrió y se le calló el frasco con todas las pastillas, que rodaron por el suelo. - GOTEN. - Gritó súmamente turbada y casi temblando.

- Bra, lo siento, no quise abrir la puerta tan de repente, espera, te ayudaré a recoger este lío. - Goten se abofeteó mentalmente por haber sido tan torpe de asustarla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?. - Preguntó sin mirarla.

- Realmente, yo... - Bra comenzó a llorar y Goten, soltando el escobón a un lado la abrazó dulcemente.

- Eh, tranquila... no pasa nada... ¿quieres contármelo?. - Bra movió la cabeza hacia los lados en señal de negación. - Bueno... está bien. - Acarició su pelo y permanecieron así un rato.

El timbre de la puerta sonó. Bra abrió los ojos asustada al recordar la nota de Raditz, debía ser el curier que había enviado. - Yo abriré. - Susurró goten suavemente separándose de ella.

- No, no abras. Quédate aquí conmigo. -

- Vamos, Bra, será un segundo. -

- IRÉ YO. Recoge este lío por favor. - Contestó ella exaltadamente dándole el escobón nuevamente.

- Esta bien. - Goten la miró extrañado.

Bra corrió a la puerta.

- Buenas tardes, vengo a recoger los efectos personales de Doña Bra Briefs. Me han dado también esta carta dirigida al Señor Son Goten. -

- Tome, yo le daré la carta al interesado. - Bra le dió la bolsa donde antes había metido la ropa y la chaqueta de Raditz, y cogió el sobre. - Lo siento, señora, pero me ordenaron darle personalmente la carta al Señor Son Goten. -

- Bien, ya la ha entregado. - Contestó Goten firmando la recepción y cerrando la puerta. - ¿Qué quería?. ¿Y había en esa bolsa?. - Preguntó intrigado alargando la mano para coger el sobre. Bra apartó su mano y rechazó dárselo. - ¿Qué pasa?. - Bra tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y retrocedía a medida que Goten se iba acercando.

- Bra, esto no es ninguna recaida ¿verdad?. Tú no habrás estado tomando drogas estos días ¿cierto?. - Preguntó algo alarmado imaginando lo peor. Hacía 10 años atrás ella había tenido una recaida y actuaba así de extraño, ocultando cosas, con miedos a ser descubierta, con reacciones violentas...

- Por supuesto que no. - Gritó ella ofendida.

- Dame ese sobre Bra. - Contestó firmemente.

- No. - Ella corrió escaleras arriba, pero Goten se materializó delante suyo arrebatándoselo de las manos y presionando un punto detrás de su cabeza, la dejó inconsciente para evitar la lucha inminente.

Goten la depositó en la cama y se sentó a su lado a leer lo que decía la nota.

_"Mi querido sobrino,_

_te escribo estas lineas para informarte de un pequeño cambio en el curso de nuestras vidas. Hoy he realizado el ritual de apareamiento con Bra, mientras hacíamos el amor apasionadamente. Por si no lo sabes, eso significa que ahora ella y yo somos compañeros para toda la vida, y por lo tanto, espero que colabores y envíes sus efectos personales por medio de este curier. Por la tarde enviaré al chofer para recoger a la niña del colegio._

_Espero que tengas un buen día,_

_Raditz"_

Cuando terminó de leer arrugó el sobre transformado en Super Saiyajin. Su primera reacción fue acudir a matar a Raditz, pero antes... Sus manos temblaron al descubrir la marca reciente de la mordida de Raditz en el cuello. Ella despertó aún aturdida.

Goten evitó mirarla, pero habló tranquilo. - Bra... yo... me contuve todos estos años sólo porque tú decías no poder hacerlo... me uní a tí como humano, sin importarme no completar la unión saiyajin que me pedía mi alma cada noche... pero... unistes con Raditz. ¿Cómo pudistes...?. -

Bra comenzó a llorar amargamente. - Goten... es mi mente, me jugó una mala pasada, yo te amo a tí, sólo quiero romper esta unión, sólo quiero eso, por favor, dime que no me odias... -

- En la nota da a entender que me abandonas. -

- NOOO. Eso es lo que él quisiera, pero no es verdad, yo no quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú, quiero estar contigo, te amo a tí, eres mi esposo, quiero a nuestra hija, no podría vivir sin vosotros, perdóname, mi mente... estoy loca... se me ha ido la cabeza, por eso tomaba la medicacion, no se que me sucede... Ayúdame, por Dios, ayúdame, no me dejes... - Goten la abrazó llorando también.

- No podría dejarte nunca, amor mío, tú eres mi vida, no importa lo que pasó, todo va a estar bien pronto, pero ahora prométeme que harás todo lo que te diga. -

- Lo prometo. - Susurró dócilmente.

- Vamos a ir a casa de tu hermano Mirai, Pan te va a hacer compañía también. Vas a hablar con la psiquiatra, vas a contarle lo que te sucede, y todo se va a solucionar. Llamaré a tus padres para que recojan a la niña del colegio. -

- Si... -

--------------------------

En casa de Mirai...

Bra no pudo hablar con la psiquiatra, porque sufrió una crisis de ansiedad y decidieron que lo mejor era que descansara un rato. Goten, Vegeta y Mirai, intercambiaban información y acto seguido...

- Mira insecto, dejemos claro que tú a mí nunca me gustaste como compañero para mi hija, pero si he de elegir, te prefiero mil veces por sobre ese barriobajero sin clase que es Raditz. Sólo existe un modo de eliminar una unión saiyajin. - Afirmó el príncipe rudamente.

- ¿Cuál?. - Preguntó Goten con el ceño fruncido y mirada decidida a cualquier cosa.

- La muerte. - Mirai bajó la mirada. El no participaría en aquello, pero tampoco se sentía con derecho a frenarles.

Goten y Vegeta volaron sin pensarlo dos veces a lograr su objetivo: Eliminar a Raditz. Vegeta sonrió a medias mirando de reojo a su compañero 'de misión'. Y él que pensaba que Goten era como el estúpido de Kakarotto.

Mientras tanto, Bura siguió con su labor de investigación, decidida a averiguar de una vez por todas lo que había sucedido.

- Tito Miraiiii. - Cantó dulcemente mirándole con ojitos pícaros.

- ¿Qué quieres pilluela?. - Sonrió él.

- Información. -

- ¿Qué clase de información?. -

- De mamá. -

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien muy pronto. -

- No, 'esa' clase de información. -

- ¿Qué quieres saber?. -

- ¿Qué le pasó a mamá cuando viajó al pasado?. -

Mirai se puso serio de repente. - ¿Qué sabes exactamente?. -

- Se que mi madre no estuvo dormida, sino que viajó al pasado y que le pasó una cosa muy mala porque todos le mienten y le dicen que estaba dormida para que no se acuerde y... -

La puerta del cuarto donde estaba descansando Bra se abrió de repente. Ella salió con una expresión seria. - Dormida... Hmp. Todos habeis mentido a la pobre loca... -

- Bra, no es lo que piensas, por favor, deja que te explique. -

- Si... tienes mucho que explicar... Bura, vete con tu tía. -

- Mami... -

- HE DICHO QUE TE MARCHES CON TU TIA, MALDITA SEA, ¿ES QUE NO ERES CAPAZ DE ENTENDER LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?. LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO. FUERA DE MI VISTA. FUERAAA. - Gritó histérica.

- Bra, cálmate, la estás asustando. - Gritó su hermano.

La niña comenzó a llorar y salió por la ventana llorando. Bra se puso a llorar nuevamente derrumbándose en el sofá y la esposa de Mirai la abrazó.

- Traeme a mi niña de vuelta, por favor. - Suplicó Bra con un tremendo remordimiento interior por haber ocasionado que su hija saliera de aquella manera.

Mirai se marchó volando tras la niña, sabiendo que no sería sencillo dar con aquella pequeña experta en fugas.

Bra por su parte se levantó y alzó el vuelo ignorando las indicaciones de la esposa de Mirai, en dirección hacia el palacio de Dende. Recuperaría la memoria, seguramente lo que estaba pasando ahora tenía que ver con algo que había sucedido cuando estaba en el pasado. Le pediría a Dende que le restaurase los recuerdos, sólo él podía hacer tal cosa.

--------------------------------


	4. el plan de Raditz

Mi recomendación para este capítulo es que escucheis mientras lo leeis la 'Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven', último movimiento. Os aseguro que impacta. Yo lo escribí mientras la escuchaba. Esa, y una versión de 'Para Elisa' de Beethoven también, pero en guitarra, ahh, hermosísima pieza, sublime, poética...

Por cierto, ¿os cuento mi última locura?. Ayer... me teñí el pelo NEGROOOOO... Era el único color que me faltaba por probar, jajaja. Sólo un consejo... Si teneis las cejas rubias, no, no intenteis teñirlas con máscara de pestañas negra... (suspiro). Esta mañana me he mirado al espejo como 10 minutos, JA, me encanta como quedó el pelo, es la bomba. Creo que alguna gente no me va a conocer. No me conozco ni yo...

Bueno, aquí va un capítulo para las fans de Raditz, yo, como Bra, estoy 'entre corrientes'. Por un lado están las fans de Goten x Bra, y por el otro las de Raditz x Bra. No se qué reviews ganarán en esta lucha... Yo, si os digo la verdad, no puedo elegir por ahora... jajajajaa. Pero ya que toy transformada en Super Guerrera estado 4, a ver quien me discute... (Los presentes se han caido hacia atrás con las piernas hacia arriba).

Dulce Vg. Me alegra que te gustase el poema, realmente habrán algunos más de regalo, si las musas de la inspiración me susurran.

Shadir, que te crees que van a matar a Raditz así como así... ya verás, te aseguro que ni te imaginas lo listo que se volvió este chico... Ah y respecto a la lucha de 'uniones', ahora verás que en efecto estabas en lo cierto...

Karo, lo que pasa con Goten es que en GT nos dejó decepcionadas, porque pasó a ser un idiota que parecía enamorado de una chica, Paresu, tan estúpida que no era capaz de comerse un cucurucho de helado, y eso no dice mucho a su favor... pero yo tengo una visión de él menos 'ingenua'.

Camii, lo lamento, Raditz no morirá en este capítulo, pero supongo que hay una escenita por ahí que te va a gustar.

Runliney, gracias por haberme dejado Review, aunque me gustaría que si pudierais me comentaseis en cada una lo que os va pareciendo, e incluso podeis sugerirme. Besitos y ya ves que si, actualizo rapidito...

--------------------------

**Capítulo 4: El Plan de Raditz.**

Bra por su parte se levantó y alzó el vuelo ignorando las indicaciones de Lilian, en dirección hacia el palacio de Dende. Recuperaría la memoria, seguramente lo que estaba pasando ahora tenía que ver con algo que había sucedido cuando estaba en el pasado. Le pediría a Dende que le restaurase los recuerdos, sólo él podía hacer tal cosa.

Frenó su vuelo en seco, estaba pensando en Raditz, algo le gritaba por ir hacia él, algo le decía que era su compañero... sus ojos angustiados no llorarían ahora, ¿qué se disponía a recordar?. ¿Qué habría sucedido en el pasado?. De repente, su mirada brilló, una idea, antes de recordar cualquier cosa, tenía que intentar algo... quizás funcionaría... cambió su rumbo y voló a máxima velocidad hacia el ki de su esposo.

Vegeta y Goten frenaron su vuelo de repente. - Es Bra. - Lo mejor era que ella no viera lo que se disponían a hacer, así que fueron a su encuentro para persuadirla de volver a casa de Mirai nuevamente.

Bra se paró delante de ellos extrañada de verles en compañía mutua. Pero su cabeza no estaba demasiado clara como para penar en aquel momento lo que se disponían a hacer. Sólo quería resolver el mal que había causado, necesitaba reparar aquello de algún modo.

- Goten. -

El la abrazó con la mirada decidida. - Bra, vuelve a casa de tu hermano. ¿Por qué has venido?. -

- Muérdeme. -

- ¿Qué?. - Sus ojos se abrieron en el choque, no sabía que pensar. Después de todos aquellos años de novios, luego de casados, siempre negándose a hacer el ritual. El, pensando que tenía algo que ver con eso un trauma ocasionado por las violaciones que sufrió. De repente se entera de que ha unido con Raditz, y ahora ella le pide que la muerda, cuando esa misma mañana estaba dispuesta a empujarle sólo por haberle besado el cuello... El saiyajin interior, sin embargo se había desatado en él y moría por cumplir la petición. - ¿Estás segura?. - Sus ojos la devoraron con anticipación.

Bra miró a su padre de algún modo queriendo saber si eso podría ser efectivo. Vegeta la miró desencajado. No conocía ningún referente similar. Nappa nunca le habló de una saiyajin con dos uniones, era algo complicado, pero si ella unía sería más sencilla su recuperación cuando se enterase de la muerte de Raditz, así que asintió y se alejó de ellos unos metros para darles algo de intimidad, por más que aquello lo enfermase.

- Hazlo... - Goten gruñó con el sonido del Ozaru interior y clavó sus dientes en su cuello. Bra sintió el rechazo mental, la furia por separarse. - Más fuerte. - Gritó y Goten se transformó en Super Saiyajin para poder dominar los impulsos homicidas que se desataban en ella y que difícilmente podía controlar. Bra se revolvía de su abrazo pero él no paró, sabía que tenía que seguir hasta el final, hasta que ella cediera a su unión. - Ahhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. - El rugido femenino del ozaru interior se hizo presente antes de que Bra mordiese también su cuello. Finalmente, sus ojos se cruzaron con una mirada extraña, y ella se desmayó. Goten se alarmó al ver su cuerpo lánguido en sus brazos pensando que quizás la había dañado.

Vegeta apareció detrás. - Es normal. - Aclaró tranquilizadoramente. - Déjala en ese rellano, luego la recogeremos, ahora hay que eliminar un insecto. - Sonrió torcidamente. el tiempo corría en su contra. cuanto antes le eliminasen, antes pararían el enlace que tenía con Bra, y menores serían las consecuencias.

Bra despertó unos instantes después. Ahora estaba más confusa que antes. En su mente competían dos imágenes mentales. Sus sentimientos estaban divididos. Definitivamente tendría que recordar. Sin más dilación voló para ver a Dende.

-------------------

En la mansión de Raditz, en la biblioteca, tres hombres hablaban en torno al mismo fuego que había presenciado el tórrido momento anterior.

- Qué grata visita la vuestra. - Se burló Raditz aún sentado en su sofá mientras el fuego de las brasas se reflejaba en sus pupilas.

- Déjate de palabrería insecto, vas a morir de una maldita vez. -

- Hmm. Es hañagador ver que despierto tanto aprecio... -

- CALLATE MALDITO. - Gritó Goten exaltado por la sangre fría que tenía él sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa. - Vas a morir... -

- ¿Ahora eres un asesino?. - Sus ojos azabaches se clavaron en los de su oponente.

Goten apretó los dientes. - Lucharemos a muerte.

- Nt, nt, nt, ahh (suspiró). Soy más fuerte que tú... Goten. - Informó satisfecho. - No querría tener que matarte. Bra se entristecería de que eliminase al padre de su querida hija. -

- Veremos quien será eliminado aquí. - Gruñó Goten. - Salgamos fuera bastardo... -

- ¿Por qué tengo la extraña sensación de que no será una lucha demasiado... limpia?. - Se burlo Raditz nuevamente clavando su mirada en el Príncipe de los Saiyajins y encontrando una sonrisa maliciosa a cambio.

--------------

- Pan, tienes que ir a por ella, me temo que pueda hacer algo peligroso para si misma. - Informó Lilian muy preocupada.

Ella asintió pero cuando iba a alzar el vuelo.

- PAN. Tu tío y Vegeta han ido a por Raditz, pero hay algo que no me encaja. -

- ¿Qué?. -

- Conozco la personalidad de ese hombre, le he observado, Bra me ha contado muchas cosas de él en alguna de nuestras sesiones, del año que vivieron en la Sala del espacio y el tiempo... y no es alguien que se dejaría matar así como así. No creo que luche contra ellos. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Raditz ha tenido 14 años para planear fríamente lo que hacer cuando llegara este momento que tanto ha esperado. -

- ¿Tú sabías que Raditz quería hacer esto?. -

- Se lo que Bra me contó bajo secreto profesional, en nuestras sesiones. - La medio saiyajin la observó con algo de rabia. - Pan, soy una psiquiatra, he jurado preservar en secreto lo que mis pacientes me rebelasen. - Ella se cruzó de brazos aún riñéndola con la mirada. - Si no he advertido de un peligro es porque estaba tranquila. Según parece él había acordado no acceder a realizar sus planes de unión a no ser que ella le pidiese que la hiciera suya. Eso era totalmente impensable, ya que Bra estaba enamorada de Goten, de modo que no había de que preocuparse. Sin embargo, bajo determinada presión psicológica, es posible que en este segundo viaje al pasado Bra hubiera cedido... -

- ¿Estás insinuando que Bra le pidió a Raditz que realizasen el ritual?. Pero ella y mi tío, ellos estaban... -

- Ellos no habían realizado el ritual. -

- Ahh, ¿Cómo es posible?. -

- Pan. No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Querría que fueses a buscar a buscar a Bra, llamaré a Trunks para que acuda a ayudar a Vegeta y Goten. -

- NO. Yo iré a ayudarles, llamá a Trunks y dile que busque a Bra. Es demasiado obstinada y estoy segura de que su hermano sabrá mejor que yo convencerla. -

- Así lo haré. -

Pan salió volando en dirección a la mansión de Raditz.

---------------------------

- No tiene sentido luchar una pelea amañada. Sabes perfectamente que si te venzo, tu querido suegro se encargará de eliminarme antes de que pueda matarte. Quién lo iba a decir... -

- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?. - Intervino Vegeta.

- No, pero no soy estúpido como para no saber valorar las fuerzas de mis contrincantes. Se perfectamente que estoy sentenciado de antemano a morir. Me pregunto algo... ¿Bra sabe algo de esto?. -

- Bra ha unido conmigo hace unos instantes. - informó Goten sonriendo al mostrar la marca de su mordedura.

Raditz se levantó a punto de perder la calma, pero enseguida recobró la compostura. - Ya veo... - Susurró gélidamente sin mirarle. - Supongo que no tendreis inconveniente en que beba una última copa antes de la batalla... ya que voy a morir, tendré derecho a un último deseo. -

Con total desfachatez se levantó y cogió una botella que estaba situada en un mueble bar. - Acaba ya con esta farsa. Bra no vendrá a rescatarte. - Increpó Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia.

- Caballeros... ninguna necesidad de alterarse... ¿Van a negarme un último deseo antes de asesinarme?. - Sus ojos destellaron extrañamente al llenar dos copas.

- Eres una venguenza para la raza saiyajin. en lugar de luchar y morir como un valiente tienes intención de emborracharte. - Reclamó el Príncipe. - Debí haberte eliminado hace tiempo. Siempre ha sido demasiado indigno para nuestra especie. -

Raditz medio sonrió irónicamente acercándose a ellos. - Estas dos copas no son para mi... esta es mi casa y sois mis invitados, no podría ser tan descortés de no ofreceros una copa cuando yo mismo voy a beber. -

- Estás loco. - Gruñó Goten mirando de reojo a su indignado suegro.

- Es posible... - La mirada de Raditz se volvió triste unos segundos. Su tono en guardia se relajó, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron respirando apenas el aire, como queriendo cazar el perfume impregnado en su piel. - Pero mi locura es hermosa... Azul... y tan apasionada... -

Aquel nuevo insulto haciendo alusión al apasionamiento de Bra era lo que decidió a Goten y Vegeta a atacarle de sopetón. Raditz, con un rápido movimiento, derramó las dos copas de vino en el rostro de sus oponentes, los cuales se derrumbaron en el suelo de pronto.

- ¿Que... qué diablos... ? - Las ahora víctimas sujetaban sus rostros cegados.

- Como podreis suponer, estas copas no contenían vino. jajaja. - Rió entre dientes. - Es un componente químico que origina parálisis muscular. Lamento haberos acertado en los ojos, porque ahora no podreis ver como acabo con vosotros. - Ellos trataron de moverse, pero efectivamente, su cuerpo no les respondía. Raditz creó una bola de energía en sus manos, extendió la palma hacia ellos dispuesto a consumar su venganza. - ¿De verdad me creíais tan estúpido como para dejarme matar símplemente?. Lo siento, pero después de que intentaseis asesinarme, no puedo permitirme el lujo de dejaros con vida. Hubiera preferido que las cosas fueran de otro modo, sin embargo... - La bola de energía se hizo más grande y potente. Sus ojos brillaron cruelmente antes de despedirla. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que demostraba un extraño placer en lo que se disponía a realizar.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Un disparo de ki lo envió a volar fuera de la casa. - PAN. - Gruñó él recuperándose del golpe. - Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que acabe contigo. - Realmente Raditz no tenía contra ella nada, de toda la familia, la única que se había dignado a tratarle con cierta amabilidad era Pan.

- COBARDE. Deberías avergonzarte de lo que has hecho y lo que estabas a punto de hacer. -

- ¿YO?. ¿Quiénes son los que han venido a buscarme en mi propia casa para acabar con mi vida? ¿EH?. ¡Responde!. -

Pan enmudeció unos instantes.

-----------------------

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Bra gritó estremecedoramente asolando el Palacio Celestial con un estallido de Ki. Mr Popó atrapó a Dende al vuelo antes de que se escurriera al precipicio fuera de la plataforma.

- Mi parecer que recuerdos no ser bonitos. - Murmuró Mr. Popó obbservando todos los estropicios originados.

Bra calló de rodillas con sus manos en la cara y llorando. Era demasiado terrible. Freezer lo volvió a hacer, volvió a torturarla, volvió a drogarla, volvió a obligarla a prostituirse para él. Su mente se perdió progresivamente en los recuerdos entrando en un estado profundo de Shock. Sus brazos se abrazaron al cuerpo tambaleándose de un lado a otro hasta que su cuerpo se enroscó en posición fetal. Su pulso rápido y aún débil, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y perdidos en un horizonte imaginario.

----------------------

- Lo siento, pero tengo que averiguar qué le ha sucedido a mi compañera. - Raditz, transformado en Super Saiyajin estado 2, había noqueado a Pan apareciendo de repente en su espalda. Alarmado por la terrible explosión de ki de Bra, voló hasta el palacio celestial rápidamente.

-----------------------

Trunks llegó a la vez que Raditz. Intercambiaron una mirada gélida.

- Aléjate de mi hermana. - Amenazó transformándose en super Saiyajin 2 también.

- Aléjate de mi compañera. - Respondió sosteniendole la mirada.

---------------------

- BURA. - Gritó Mirai materializándose ante ella antes de que escapase nuevamente.

- Déjame. - Gritó la niña encabritada y ocultando sus lágrimas.

- Tu mamá siente mucho haberte gritado, ma ha pedido que te llevase con ella. Está muy triste, Bura. -

- No, ella ya no me va a querer porque le recordé eso tan feo, y por eso se puso triste. -

- Bura, vamos, ven conmigo, iremos con tu mama, ella te necesita ahora. -

- ¿De verdad?. -

Mirai sonrió asintiendo levemente.

-------------------

Raditz sintió las energías de Mirai y Bura aproximándose hasta ellos. Apretó los dientes. No había manera, si quería salir de aquello tendría que jugar un poco sucio, pero mejor eso que morir miserablemente. El saiyajin sacó la mano de uno de sus bolsillos, luego voló hasta Trunks haciendo ademan de atacar primero, sin embargo, en el último instante estampó en su rostro una pequeña pelotita del mismo líquido paralizante.

Tomó a Bra entre sus brazos rápidamente, hizo explosión de una cápsula que dejó ver una nave espacial frente a ellos, y sin perder tiempo subió a ella despegando inmediatamente.

-------------------

En la nave espacial...

- Bra, responde... maldita sea, BRA. - Raditz trataba en vano de hacerla reaccionar. - ¿Qué te pasa?. VAMOS. Despierta. - Gritó zarandeádola.

Cansado de los intentos frustrados, decidió acostarla en una gran cama con sábanas negras de seda. La miró unos instantes antes de volver a la sala de control.

- ¿Que dirección fijamos?. - La voz femenina de la computadora de la nave habló con amabilidad.

- Vamos a casa. - Susurró él sentándose a pensar en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro, mientras sus ojos observaban el Universo por la ventana.

- Fijada dirección hacia Raditzsei. - Habló nuevamente la computadora de a bordo. - Duración estimada del viaje, 2 días. -

-------------------


	5. Secuelas

**Capítulo 5: Secuelas.**

Apenas unas horas más tarde...

- Gohan, ¿por qué tu hermano no ha salido aún de observación?. Vegeta y Trunks ya han salido. - Increpó Chi-chí lanzándose desesperadamente en los brazos de su hijo mayor.

- Mamá... Goten está bien, es sólo que... - Gohan trabajaba como médico en el hospital y se encargó de supervisar personalmente a los afectados por aquel líquido paralizante. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a su madre que de momento estaba ciego?. - Parece que tiene los ojos un poco irritados y aún no puede ver nada. - En efecto Goten había tenido mala suerte, el contenido de paralizante le había alcanzado de lleno en los ojos, creando una película invisible que le produciría una cegera inminente hasta que encontrasen un modo de eliminarla.

Bura hizo un pucherito abrazándose a su otra abuela y dirigiéndose a Gohan. - ¿Puedo ver a mi papá?. -

- Gohan recordó que habían tenido que sedarlo para tranquilizarlo, ya que ciego y todo, pretendía ir en busca de su esposa. - Luego miró a su madre y a su sobrina. - Pasad, está dormido. - Goten se tranquilizaría al despertar en cuanto escuchase la voz de su hija.

Vegeta, que había escuchado toda la conversación, habló unas palabras con Gohan a solas, justo antes de salir del hospital dispuesto a dar alcance a la nave de Raditz. El problema era ¿dónde había fijado su rumbo?. Bulma tendría que ingeniárselas para averiguarlo.

En su sueño, Goten recordaba la última noche que había pasado con su mujer antes de que se la arrebatasen para enviarla de nuevo al pasado.

FLASH

La miro y toda ella parece relucir. Su sonrisa llena de vida, sus gracia especial para moverse... Entra en la cama y me abraza. Me mira cálidamente, pero se que está sufriendo por dentro, lo puedo leer en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que me robaron el alma para siempre.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto?. - Me habla amablemente, le molesta que la mire así, pero procura hablarme tranquila para no preocuparme más. Le sonrío, ¿por qué seré tan torpe para fingir?. Ella parece saber siempre lo que estoy pensando. Y yo se lo que piensa ella ahora mismo...

- No dejaré que te lleven de mi lado. - La abrazo y ella llora en mi pecho. Se que he tocado un punto demasiado sensible en ella, pero tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hiciera, Bra jamás soltaría toda esa angustia que siempre reprime en su interior. No quiero máscaras. Se le da tan bien disimular sus tristezas, hacer ver que es fuerte, que no tiene ningún problema... pero conmigo no tienes que fingir amor mío, se que eres fuerte pero frágil al mismo tiempo, y quiero eliminar de tu alma cada espina que tienes clavada. No me dices nada, pero se lo que deseas. - Te lo prometo princesa. - Sus ojos son más azules ahora que ha llorado. La beso, y sus labios saben a sal. He probado demasiadas veces ese sabor, nadie debería haber sufrido tanto en su vida como ha sufrido ella. No lo mereció jamás. Quisiera compensarle con mi amor cada horror que ha vivido.

- Te Amo, Bra. - Me mira conmovida. Le sostengo la cara firmemente frente a la mía porque quiero mirarla y decirle al alma que deje de sufrir, que yo haré que sea feliz para siempre.

- Te Amo, Goten. - Sonrío y ella lo hace también.

- Quiero hacerte feliz siempre, mi linda princesa. - Acaricio su cara con mis dedos y ella cierra sus ojos, ahora se siente tranquila, confía en mi y yo no puedo defraudarla. Me coge la mano y yo sostengo la suya con firmeza para transmitirle fuerza. - Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Te protegeré siempre. - Me sonríe levemente y aún se le escapan dos lágrimas de los ojos.

- Tengo miedo. - Se cuánto le ha costado reconocer esto. Se lo mucho que le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, sobre todo aquellos que la hacen ver como una persona débil.

- Todos sienten miedo alguna vez en sus vidas. - Me mira extrañada.

- ¿Tienes miedo?. -

Estoy aterrado de que algo malo le suceda, de no poder protegerla, de no ser capaz de cumplir todo lo que le estoy prometiendo, pero no puedo reconocerle eso. - El miedo es bueno, te mantiene alerta. -

- ¿De verdad me amas?. - No puedo creer que me pregunte eso. Le sonrío un poco. Me apena que lo dude siquiera, pero la comprendo, a pesar de los progresos, su autoestima se resiente cuando surgen problemas. Quiero darle seguridad, que no tenga duda alguna de cuanto la amo.

- Bra... eres mi vida. Tú y Bura sois todo para mi. Te amo tanto que cuando no te tengo cerca sólo puedo pensar en tí. -

- Goten, si algo me pasara... -

- No digas eso. - La he cortado, se que odia que la interrumpa cuando habla, pero no puedo soportar que diga esas cosas.

- Si algo malo me pasara... - No puedo evitar estremecerme, no quiero que siga diciendo eso como si de verdad le fuera a suceder algo malo. Yo no dejaré que eso le suceda. Moriría antes que permitir que alguien la dañase. - Dile que la quiero y... - Suena como si se despidiera, como si pensara que se va a morir.

- Bra, no vas a morir, no te va a pasar nada malo, no estés pensando esas cosas. No te tortures más... -

Respira hondo, por más que yo mismo le diga estas palabras dentro de mi alma se que existe un peligro y temo que suceda de verdad algo malo. - Hay que estar preparados para todo Goten. - Ahí es donde me sorprende su fuerza. Cuando parece que está rendida, cuando piensas que ya no puede más, te sorprende con una afirmación tan valiente, tan honorable... - Deja que termine de hablar, por favor, odio que me interrumpan. - Ya salió su genio. Es todo un caracter de mujer, explosiva. Es parte de su encanto.

Asiento apenas con un beso ligero en sus labios y ella me mira tan dúlcemente. - Goten, quiero que sepas que estos años que hemos estado casados, han sido los mejores de toda mi existencia. Si bien han habido momentos en los que he pensado que no podría rehacer mi vida, tú has estado siempre allí a mi lado para ayudarme a salir adelante, y quiero... quiero darte las gracias por eso. - Pone su dedo en mis labios para hacerme callar y me mira de ese modo especial indicando que no ha temrinado aún de hablar. - Aquí estoy, con una hija, dirigiendo una compañía, la compañía más grande de todo el planeta, con mi esposo, el chico que amé desde que era apenas una niña. Mi vida es tan maravillosa... es tan perfecta, que tengo miedo de que sea una ilusión de mi mente, una locura que he inventado, tengo miedo de que sea un sueño y cuando despierte todo esto se haya esfumado. -

- No es ningún sueño, no estás loca, es real y cuando despiertes estaré abrazándote y te diré una y mil veces que te amo. - La beso otra vez, esta vez inténsamente, porque quiero que me sienta, que sepa que es real.

- Mi amor, mi esposo, te amo con toda mi alma, siento que mi vida es completa a tu lado, con nuestra hija. Quiero que siempre estemos juntos. - La abrazo fuerte.

- Esto es real, y yo estaré siempre a tu lado y al lado de nuestra hija. Te amo. - Ella me besa ahora, y no puedo evitar sentir su miedo a que este sea el último beso que me dará. Me deslizo entre las sábanas, la acuesto sobre la cama y sigo besándola intensamente mientras recorro su cuerpo perfecto y hermoso con mis manos. La escucho gemir y siento que se desata mi pasión.

- Bra... - La miro a los ojos y me pierdo en su mar azul.

- Hazme el amor. - Me susurra al oido y me provoca con sus manos excitantes rozando zonas peligrosas.

- Bra, mi princesa hermosa... - La tomo entre mis brazos y dejo que mi alma navegue en su olor, en su calor, en sus gemidos... mientras me deslizo dentro de ella y nos hacemos un sólo ser.

------------------

Los dos días pasaron rápido. Desde la nave se divisaba la silueta rojiza de un planeta que la computadora central denominó como Raditzsei. Por supuesto, ese no era el nombre real de aquel planeta, sino el nombre con el que fue bautizado por Raditz. Sus viajes al espacio no eran casuales, ni inocentes, ni de placer. Mejor dicho, sólo el primero de sus viajes lo fue. Conquisto ese planeta pequeño, debido a una trifulca con unos piratas espaciales que pretendieron asaltar su nave. Después de vencerles, uno de ellos se rindió de rodillas implorándole clemencia, y diciéndole que tenía información que podría interesarle. En efecto, la información era valiosa, y aquel hombre se ofreció para servirle lealmente, se ofreció a ayudarle a convertirse en el amo del Universo, y Raditz sucumbió a la tentación. El poder le sedujo, el miedo en los ojos del miserable pirata le atrajo sobremanera._ - Tu eres el ser más poderoso que jamás he conocido, eres tan poderoso que podrías ser el Sire del Universo. Podrías ser más grande de lo que el mismísimo Rey Cold fue en sus años de mandato. Te ayudaré... tu nombre será respetado por generaciones y generaciones de seres en todos los confines planetarios. Si me dejas vivir, te prometo lealtad absoluta. - _El planeta gozaba de grandes cantidades de minerales preciosos como oro, cobre y diamantes. Fue una operación rápida. La población indígena era escasa y carecían de demasiada inteligencia. Se trataban de seres de aspecto monstruoso, y no fue difícil reducirlos. Sólo eran animales sin valor.

Pronto estableció una base comercial y se hizo con un ejército propio para defender su posición. Todos le conocían en aquel planeta como 'Sire', que significa 'el gran señor, el Rey'. Su dominio comercial se extendió lentamente. Durante varios años, viajó haciéndose dueño de un engranaje de dimensiones gigantescas, asesorado por su leal lugarteniente Dragun.

Utilizaba una red de mando piramidal, nombrando a un guerrero de confianza para ocupar puestos en los distintos puntos que iban conquistando, dotándolos de suficiente poder y riquezas como para no quejarse, y de suficiente miedo hacia él como para no desear más de lo que tenían. De ese modo, evitaba tener que dirigir el mismo cada aspecto, pero a la vez, el haber colocado al mando a guerreros sin demasiados escrúpulos, le había valido ser el responsable indirecto de crímenes injustificables en pos de la soberanía de su recien nacido Imperio. Sus manos no habían participado en las matanzas, jamás se manchó con la sangre de las víctimas, pero ¿no era igualmente culpable de aquellas muertes a manos de sus subordinados?. Realmente no se preocupó de ello, o quizás no quiso preocuparse, lo único que pedía era lealtad a sus hombres, poder, gloria... Él, Raditz, un guerrero de tercera clase, se había convertido en el gran señor del Universo. Su nombre era respetado allí donde su ejército llegaba. Los planetas caían bajo su soberanía debiendo rendirle pleitesía y pagarle en especie con riquezas, cuando no trabajando como esclavos para su Imperio. Pronto, las mafias que circulaban de parte a parte, se unieron a su ejército, y algunos de los lugartenientes de Raditz, fueron seducidos con la idea de ampliar el poder del Imperio. La ausencia de un criterio ético y moral en el gobierno, hizo que las aberraciones más grandes se instalasen bajo su mando. Tráfico de esclavas sexuales y de trabajo, vicios diversos, armas, etc. Cualquier cosa valía siempre y cuando el Sire fuera vanagloriado y honrado.

Nadie en la Tierra sospechaba siquiera que Raditz estaba involucrado en dichas actividades. Él procuraba no mezclarse demasiado con nadie que no fuera Bra, de hecho, lo único que le ataba al planeta eran dos cosas: la admiración que todos sentían por sus poemas, y su amor hacia ella, además de las 'concubinas' a las que tenía fácil acceso cada noche.

Un grupo de soldados se rindieron de rodillas ante él cuando bajó de la nave. Sus ropas terrestres habían sido sustituidas por una armadura de combate lujosa, de color negro azabache, con incrustaciones de diamantes y de oro. Pronto ordenó que llevasen al ala médica a la mujer que traía, advirtiendo de ante mano, que si algo malo le sucediera, el responsable sería muerto de inmediato.

Bra seguía perdida mentalmente en estado permanente de shock. Por más que intentó persuadirla de despertar, no logró el más mínimo avance.

----------------------

- Papáaaa. - Goten despertó con su hija abrazada. - Mi GOTEEENNN. - Y su madre asfixiándolo.

- Mamá, por favor. -

Pan también estaba esperando que despertase. - Tío Goten. -

- ¿Dónde está Bra?. - El se incorporó odiandose mentalmente por seguir ciego.

- Tio goten por favor, calma... estamos tratando de localizarla, Bulma... -

- ¿QUE? -

- Papiiii. - Lloró la niña asustándose.

Goten se tranquilizó unos instantes y la abrazó. - Tranquila, mi niña, no pasa nada, disculpa si te he asustado. - La niña le abrazó llorando.

- NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASÍ. - Gritó furiosa.

Goten se incorporó. - ¿Cuántas horas llevo aquí?. -

Pan miró a Chi-Chi con algo de temor a la reacción que pudiera tener. Lo habían sedado dos días para realizarle todas las pruebas pertinentes. El silencio comenzó a incomodar a Goten.

- Dos días. - Dijo rápidamente la niña abrazándolo.

Goten frunció el ceño. - Bura. ¿Por qué no vas con tu abuela y me consigues un helado?. -

La niña asintió sabiendo perfectamente que sólo querían quitarla de enmedio para hablar, pero no se atrevió a protestar.

- Pan... Ponme al corriente ahora mismo de la situación. - Susurró con un tono terrible.

----------------------

- Señor, ya tienen listo el informe del estado de la mujer. - Raditz asintió a su subordinado y un médico entró algo temeroso a verle.

- Sire. - Musitó arrodillándose ante él.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la mujer?. -

- Mi sire, por desgracia, su mal no es físico, sino mental, le hemos administrado una medicación y estamos a la espera de algún tipo de reacción próximamente, pero por el momento, no hemos conseguido nada. -

- ¡Probad con otra medicación!. - Gritó enojado.

- Estamos trabajando en ello, Sire, pero quizás... es posible... -

- HABLA. -

- La mujer tiene su mente demasiado dañada, lo más recomendable sería un barrido de memoria. -

- ¿Qué es eso?. -

- Ella perdería sus recuerdos, y habría que empezar a enseñarla como si fuese una neonata, pero ya se han hecho algunas investigaciones al respecto y se han logrado avances significativos, por no decir que con los debidos implantes cerebrales, la mujer podría adquirir los conocimientos necesarios instantaneamente al despertar. -

Raditz escuchaba interesado por lo que estaban diciendo. - Es como cuando el disco duro de un ordenador se estropea, hay que formatearlo, y volver a instalarle los drivers y el sistema operativo. - No era mala idea, así no recordaría nada de su pasado y él sería su familia y su amor.

- ¿Eso puede hacerse?. - Preguntó aún incrédulo.

- Si, con la debida medicación ella podría llevar una vida normal, aunque es posible que sufriera algunos efectos secundarios... -

- ¿Qué efectos?. - Estrechó sus ojos.

- Bueno, se trata de una técnica experimental, la mente humana es más complicada que una simple máquina. No puede borrarse así como así, sino bloquearse aquellas partes cerebrales que están originando su mal y establecer conexiones neuronales nuevas. Esto requeriría una hiperestimulación cerebral, y... -

- No me interesa el procedimiento, quiero saber qué consecuencias tendría. - Cortó el discurso rudamente.

- Bueno, ella quizás en sus sueños recordaría cosas confusas de su vida, es posible que si sus recuerdos son traumáticos, sufriera ataques repentinos de locura, tendría que seguir un tratamiento adecuado para reprimir esos recuerdos que sería bastante agresivo a nivel neuronal, la cuestión es que todo esto está en una fase muy experimental... Realmente... -

- ¿Existe otro modo de que vuelva a recuperar la consciencia de la realidad?. -

- Mi Sire, por el momento.. - El médico tembló. - lamentablemente no... -

- Entonces hágalo. -

- Como ordene mi Sire, gracias mi Sire... - El hombre se marchó realizando reverencias.

-----------------------------


	6. Mi amor por ti

Runliney, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

Majin Lu, portuñol, jajajajajajaja. Te entiendo igual amiga. Gracias por tus fieles comentarios.

Dulce Vg, a ver qué te parece la parte de Raditz y Broly. ¿También cursi?. :) Por cierto, si te parece crudo lo que le hizo a Vegeta, esperate un poco, porque vas a trinar con lo que sigue en los siguientes capítulos...

Camii, hola guapetona, así que colgadísima, pues aquí va esta actualización.

Shadir, no crear, no es otro Freezer, lo que pasa es que no se ha formado como lider, él piensa que sólo con su fuerza y dando órdenes en pirámide tood sale, y debería revisar y supervisar todo, porque si no, el poder se escapa de las manos. El no es consciente de todos los parásitos que hay en su ejército, símplemente, no se preocupó de comprobarlo...

----------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: Mi amor por tí.**

- Sire, el proceso ha sido realizado con éxito. -

- Transladadla a sus aposentos, quiero que despierte allí. -

-----------------------------

- Lo siento... Su nave ha sido modificada, es imposible de rastrear, lo he intentado todo, no puedo, no puedo hacer nada más... - Bulma se derrumbó llorando. Hacía dos días que no dormía nada.

- Mujer, vete a dormir, cuando despiertes verás todo más claro. -

Riiiinngggg (teléfono)

- Yo lo cojo. Vete a la cama ahora mismo. - Vegeta habló en tomo autoritario y Bulma no quiso rechistar esta vez, estaba demasiado agotada, triste y se sentía demasiado mal como para poner pegas o iniciar una discusión. ¿Cómo podía Vegeta permanecer durante días sin dormir, dirigiendo todo de aquella forma?. Sólo había una explicación: Saiyajins...

- ¿Si?. - Cogió el teléfono preguntando con un tono seco.

- Papá, he estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones interesantes... Parece que además de su dedicación como poeta, tiene algunos negocios extra. - Mirai sonrió levemente felicitándose por su capacidad de investigación. - Es dueño de varias empresas prestigiosas. Quizás la más significativa es la que se dedica al comercio de oro. Sin embargo, por más que he tratado de averiguarlo, nadie sabe de dónde proceden las minas que le originan tan productivos beneficios... -

Quiero una lista completa de sus empleados y de la gente con la que tenga cualquier tipo de relación. -

- Lo tendré listo en un par de días. -

- Lo quiero AHORA. -

- ¡Y yo también, pero no puedo trabajar más rápido de lo que lo hago. -

- Supongo que tendremos que hacer alguna visita a sus gerentes... - Mirai asintió desde el otro lado del teléfono. Esa sería una buena estrategia.

-------------------------

Bra abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabeza parecía un bombo en el que todo retumbaba. Raditz acarició su frente suavemente.

- Bra... - Sonrió.

- ¿Qué... dón... dónde estoy?. -

- Estás en casa mi amor... -

Bra le miró con los ojos desencajados. Ella no recordaba nada en absoluto. No sabía quién era el hombre que estaba frente a ella, ni qué lugar era ese, ni quién era ella misma. - Yo... no recuerdo... -

- No te preocupes, es normal, has sufrido un accidente y has perdido la memoria, pero yo te ayudaré a recordar. -

- ¿Quién eres?. - Bra se incorporó un poco en la cama y Raditz se sentó a su lado ayudándola a acomodarse.

- Soy Raditz, tu compañero. Tu pareja. Nos amamos. - Los ojos azules sintieron una pena terrible, pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba que sí, que ella sentía algo por aquel hombre.

- No recuerdo, lo siento. -

- No tienes que lamentar nada, empezaremos de cero. -

- ¿Quién soy yo?. -

- Tu nombre es Bra. -

- Bra... - Si, aquello tenía que ser verdad, ella sentía una cierta certeza interior de que su nombre debía ser ese.

Raditz había pensado toda la historia que iba a contarle. No es que le hiciera feliz la idea de mentirle, pero convino en que no había otro modo de preservar su salud mental, si no se hacía de esa manera. Por una vez debía recnocer, aunque hubiera tenido sus reservas al respecto, en que Vegeta había tenido una buena idea cuando le hicieron olvidar lo que pasó con Freezer. Por suerte ahora todo sería menos problemático para Bra. Puede que no fuera justo para su hija Bura crecer sin su madre, pero Goten encontraría otra hembra que criaría a la mocosa. De todos modos él la hubiera aceptado y la hubiera criado como su propia hija de haber sido todo de otra manera, pero siendo sinceros, jamás hubiera podido evitar hacer una diferenciación en cuanto a su propia descendencia. Así era mejor. Por fin podrían amarse, como debería haber sido desde el principio. Formarían su propia familia, serían felices de una vez por todas.

Los primeros días fueron algo torpes entre ellos, Raditz no se separaba de su lado para observar su correcta evolución. La mejoría fue asombrosa, los médicos estuvieron muy satisfechos con los resultados. Ellos vivían un romance hermoso, lento y lleno de amor. Sin embargo Raditz fue cuidadoso en no forzar las cosas, quería que ella fuera dando los pasos, por supuesto, el la incitaría a que los diera, pero lo mejor era dejar que todo siguiera su curso de un modo natural.

Habían pasado 2 días ya. Habían terminado de cenar y Raditz se disponía a acompañarla a su cuarto caballerosamente. Pero él sabía, podía sentir que Bra se había ruborizado por 3 veces durante la cena después de tres de sus comentarios con doble sentido.

- Buenas noches, mi amor. - Raditz la besó en la frente mientras rozaba con su dedo gordo su cuello. Bra le miró con algo de decepción, ella no recordaba nada acerca de besos o sexo, se sentía como una adolescente ansiosa por experimentar un mundo de sensaciones que su cuerpo le solicitaba con premura después de cada roce de su compañero.

Se armó de valor, y aún sonrojada como un tomate, avanzó hasta sus labios y le dió un breve beso. Después, presa de la verguenza de lo que había hecho, dio media vuelta rápidamente dispuesta a marcharse dentro del cuarto, pero Raditz la tomó entre sus brazos de un modo tan embriagador y delicioso...

- Bra... - Susurró divertido. - ¿Por qué te averguenzas?. -

La peliazul mordió su labio inferior y buscó refugio apoyándose en el pecho de su amor. - Somos compañeros, ya nos hemos besado antes, e incluso hemos hecho el amor, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. - Siguió él.

- Entonces... ¿por qué no me has besado nunca?. -

- Te beso cada noche... - Raditz la volvió a besar en la frente, sólo que esta vez le puso más intención.

- Si... yo... pero... -

- ¿Querrías que te besara en alguna otra parte del cuerpo?. - Bra volvió a sonrojarse ante aquel nuevo comentario. - Dime, mi amor... ¿dónde querrías que te besara?. -

La chica se sintió tan torpe. ¿Qué podía contestar?. ¿Qué sería adecuado contestar?. - Yo... -

- ¿Si?. - Los susurros de su voz ronca eran tan sumamente turbadores.

Bra acercó una mano a los labios del saiyajin y los tocó con sus dedos apreciando su tectura y suavidad. Raditz cogió su mano entre la suya, enorme y fornida. - ¿Quieres que bese tus manos?. -

El aliento cálido golpeaba la piel de sus dedos casi abrasándla de deseo. - Si... -

El sonrió levemente antes de depositar un sin fin de besos en sus manos, trabajadas con toques circulares a la vez con sus enormes pulgares.

Bra se sentía a su merced, incapaz de resistir la cantidad de sensaciones que la inundaban con tal intensidad. Raditz paró su sesión de besos. - ¿Quisieras que te besara en algún otra parte de tu cuerpo?. -

- Nosotros... ¿hemos hecho todo esto antes?. - Raditz asintió. - Yo quisiera... -

- ¿Si?. -

- Oh, me siento avergonzada. - Ella se abrazó al saiyajin con suma frustración, no podía confesarle sin más que deseaba que la besara ne todas partes, que le hiciera el amor toda la noche, le daba demasiado apuro.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso no confías en mi?. -

- Si, si, claro que confio en tí. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso siquiera?. - Se apresuró a contestar.

- Oh, entonces... será que... Bra, ¿me amas?. - El azul se hizo más intenso por unos segundos cuando sus ojos se cruzaron en espera de la pregunta decisiva.

- Te amo, Raditz, Dios mio, te amo tanto que cada noche me resulta insoportable no tener tu presencia a mi lado. Te amo. -

- Yo también te amo, pequeña... Esta noche permaneceré contigo. -

Bra sonrió y ambos caminaron a la habitación. Una vez allí, para sorpresa de ella, Raditz entró al baño y se dió una ducha. Bra se cambió de ropa y se puso un camisón vaporoso color blanco. Luego se metió debajo de las sábanas y esperó sin dejar de escuchar el sonido del agua al golpear el cuerpo del guerrero. Casi podía cerrar los ojos e imaginar su silueta.

Por fin salió del baño, llevaba puesto unos boxer negros y una camiseta de tirantes. Bra jadeó casi al verle. De nuevo para su sorpresa, él le dedicó una mirada tierna y se acostó en su lado de la cama sin intentar ningún tipo de aproximación.

- Tú, ¿me encuentras bonita?. - Preguntó Bra sintiéndose algo estúpida. ¿Sería que después del accidente ella había empeorado su físico?. ¿Sería así siempre antes del accidente?.

- Por supuesto. - Rió. - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?. - El ya sabía por qué se lo preguntaba, pero quería que todo estuviera claro, quería sentirse amado, adorado, deseado. Esta vez sería distinto. No cometería los errores del pasado.

- Pues... yo... ejem. No se... -

- Será mejor que tomes tu tisana medicinal. - Raditz señaló el vaso que había dejado unos minutos antes una sirvienta robótica en la mesita de noche de Bra.

- Es que... no me apetece tomarla esta noche. - En efecto. ¿Cómo le iba a apetecer tomarla cuando tenía a su amor con tan poca ropa a centímetros de ella, y lo único que quería era volver a sentir la turbación de sus manos recorriéndola. La tisana tenía propiedades somníferas, no quería dormir tan pronto.

Raditz la acarició con dulzura utilizando el torso de su mano en su mejilla. - Debes tomar las medicinas, si no, enfermarás. -

- La tomaré dentro de un rato, aún es pronto. -

- Se enfriará. -

- Me gusta más así que caliente. -

Raditz sonrió. - ¿Prefieres el frío al calor?. -

Bra se sonrojó nuevamente y se abrazó al saiyajin dulcemente. - En algunas cosas... -

Raditz arqueó una ceja, por fin acababa de lanzarle una frase con doble sentido. En otra época, le hubiera valido para hacerla suya, pero no esta vez, tenía que comprobar cuanto le deseaba, y cuanto le amaba. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mordedura de Goten. ¿Qué efecto produciría en una saiyajin la existencia de dos obligaciones?.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas te gustan calientes, mi amor?. -

- Tú. -

- ¿Te gusta sentirme caliente?. -

- Si. -

- ¿Tienes frío?. ¿Quieres que te caliente, mon amour?. -

Bra le abrazó fuerte. - Quiero... yo... yo... - Si pudiera autoabofetearse lo haría, cómo podía sentirse tan torpe y cómo él podía ser tan idiota de no captar lo que quería.

- ¿Si?. -

- Si. -

- ¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo necesita urgentemente calor?. -

- ... -

- Dime... - Susurró en su oido. - ¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo quieres que caliente?. -

- Todas. -

Raditz sonrió aunmentando su ki un poco y enviándola literalmente ondas de calor sin dejar de abrazarla. Qué decepcionante. - ¿Mejor así?. -

- No. -

- ¿No?. -

- Si. ¡RADITZ!. - Bra frunció el ceño, realmente estaba enojándose. ¿Acaso no veía claramente lo que quería de él?.

- ¿Te sucede algo?. -

- Dime... Nosotros... cuando nos acostábamos cada noche... ¿Qué hacíamos antes del accidente?. - Bra se calmó, sería mejor averiguar antes de juzgar.

- ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?. -

- Si. -

- Hacíamos el amor cada noche. -

- Y ahora ¿por qué no?. -

Raditz casi sintió un golpe en su pecho viendo los ojos tristes de su amada al formular la pregunta.

- ¿Quisieras que hicieramos el amor?. -

- SI. -

Raditz la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios. - ¿Te gusta que te bese aquí?. -

- Si. -

Siguió descendiendo hasta sus senos. - ¿Y aquí?. -

- Oh, si... -

Raditz le dedicó una sesión de besos tremendamente excitante. Mientras la desvestía dejándola desnuda por completo, besaba sus manos, sus brazos, sus antebrazos, los costados, los hombros, su cintura, el ombligo, los pies, las piernas... Deteniendose en cada rincón como si estuviera ansioso de conquistar cada porción de ella.

- ¿Te gusta así?.- Susurró antes de besar con más intensidad sus labios.

- Si. -

- Date la vuelta. - Raditz repitió la operación de besos intensos en su espalda, y ahora cambió de táctica, aportando la humedad de su lengua al saborear su piel.

Bra estaba demasiado excitada, aquellos besos eran ya una tortura terrible, cuando lo que le pedía el cuerpo era más, mucho más que eso. - Raditz... -

El estaba esperando que se lo pidiera. - ¿Si?. -

- ¿Siémpre lo hacíamos así antes?. -

- ¿No te gusta?. - Raditz casi evitó reirse al preguntarle, de hecho, no pensó que tardaría tanto en pedirle más.

- Me encanta. -

- Mmm, ¿alguna petición especial?. Esta noche sólo deseo complacerte... ¿Qué deseas que te haga, amor?. -

- Yo... yo quiero... quiero que me hagas el amor. -

- Ya lo estoy haciendo... -

- No, yo... - Bra se odió por volver a sonrojarse. - Quiero que hagamos el amor ahora, no quiero más besos, quiero... quiero sentirte... -

- ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de tí?. -

Bra de nuevo escondió su mirada en el pecho de él y se rió un poco, la cosa ya era casi cómica. - No seas malo. Tú sabes lo que quiero. -

- Quiero escuchártelo decir. -

- Quiero que hagamos el amor. -

- ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de tí?. - Volvió a repetir mientras la besaba intensamente en la zona del ritual.

- Si. -

- Antes tendrás que tomar la medicina. -

- ¿Qué?. - Bra abrió los ojos en el choque. No podía creer que le dijera eso en esos instantes.

- Hazme caso, luego perderás el sentido y no podrías tomarla. - Raditz le alcanzó la tisana y ella la bebió con un gesto compungido.

- Buena chica. - La acarició besándo sus labios aún con sabor a la tisana que había tomado. - Ahora tendrás lo que tanto deseas. -

- Y tú también. - Alegó ella orgullosamente.

- Jajaja, si, yo también te deseo mon amour, te deseo inmensamente... -

- Hmp. -

Raditz sonrió penetrándola mientras la besaba el cuello hasta sentir el sabor intenso de la renovación de su ritual. - Muerdeme también Bra. - Ella clavó sus dientes y bebió de él al mismo tiempo, hasta que sus cuerpos, acelerados por el ritmo del placer supremo, se llenaron de electricidad y desenfreno. Poco después, tal y como Raditz había previsto, Bra terminó por caer rendida en sus brazos, en un profundo sueño.

-----------------

- Gohan, tienes que hacer que esto mejore de una maldita vez, estoy harto de esperar, mi mujer, mi esposa, está con ese malnacido, tengo que sacarla de sus garras. ¿ENTIENDES GOHAN?. - Goten tenía sostenido a su hermano cogido de las solapas de su bata. Aún estaba ciego. Era desesperante sentirse tan inutil. - Le mataré... juro que le mataré por esto... -

- Ahorra tus energías Goten. - La voz de Trunks hizo que el aludido soltase a su hermano, el cual comenzó a respirar nuevamente. - Hemos averiguado algunas cosas interesantes.

- ¿Qué cosas?. -

- Dentro de un par de semanas, vendrá un emisario de ese idiota a entregar el próximo libro de poemas a su editor. Vamos a pillar a su mandadero y él nos conducirá hasta Raditz... y hacia Bra. -

- Dos semanas... ES QUE TODO TIENE QUE TARDAR TANTO. -

- Oye amigo, también es mi hermana, pero por ahora es todo lo que tenemos, además de la pista que sigue Mirai acerca de sus negocios con oro. Todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos. -

- Todos menos yo, que estoy inutilizado por ESTO. -

- Deja de ñamentarte, y como te dije, será mejor que ahorres energías para hacerle pagar a Raditz lo que ha hecho. -

- Raditz... te voy a matar... lo juro, ACABARÉ CONTIGO. -

Goten estaba furioso, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Su lado saiyajin más salvaje y primario parecía gobernarle por completo, y tan sólo la voz inocente de su pequeña Bura lograba calmar su ira y su frustración al verse privado del sentido de la vista y de algo aún más importante para él, su esposa, su compañera, su amada Bra. - Bra... Bra... pronto iré a buscarte... -

-------------------------


	7. La Trampa

LKR, encantada de conocerte, espero que te guste el nuevo derrotero, porque la cosa se va a poner terriblemente interesante a partir de ahora.

Dulce Vg, mira que novio tienes más lindo, jejeje, ¿se parece a Raditz también?. Por que si es el caso, nos vas a poner los dientes largos a todas. Ahhsss, si hubiera un Raditz en la vida real tirándome los tejos, creo que sería capaz de divorciarme.

Majin lu, pobre Raditz, si es un buen chico, lo que pasa es que no supo llevar las cosas en su debido tiempo, y se le ha desbordado el plato.

Shadir, deacuerdo en lo que dices de Freezer, pero a Raditz le faltan muchos puntos de maldad para alcanzarle, es más simple, está enamorado obsesivamente, y es capaz de todo por ese amor que tiene enfermizo, debido a sus complejos de toda la vida con lode 'tercera clase'. Ahora se ve como Sire y no quiere salir de su burbuja.

Karo, mira, la historia tiene que terminar bien, y te aseguro que al final va a acabar felizmente, pero de momento, va a haber de todo, y pss, que ahora es cuando comienza lo bueno, atención a los siguientes capítulitos.

-------------------------

**Capítulo 7: La trampa.**

Raditz arqueó una ceja al despertar y encontrarse con la mirada azul fija en su rostro. Alzó la mano para tocarla y besarla, pero ella se incorporó con una sonrisa especial. Entonces fue cuando se dió cuenta de que no estaba vestida con uno de esos trajes de seda o raso importados expresamente de los lugares más selectos del Universo, sino con un traje de combate y una armadura. Una sombra de temor le recorrió la espina dorsal y su seriedad fue captada de inmediato por ella.

- Seguramente estás sorprendido por mi nuevo look. - Raditz seguía mirándola petrificado, temiendo su siguiente frase.

Bra le miró algo contrariada. - He estado pensando. Si soy la compañera del Sire del Universo, tengo que estar a la altura, quiero ayudarte, quiero saberlo todo acerca del Imperio. -

El saiyajin la miró con renovada confianza. - Son cuestiones súmamente aburridas, no creas que te estabas perdiendo nada increible. Gobernar el Universo es bastante tedioso. - Echó sus manos detrás de la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa pícara. - Y si, me gusta tu nuevo look, siempre me ha encantado de tí, que fueses tan guerrera... - Raditz la asió con suma velocidad rodeandola con sus fuertes brazos, y con la inocencia falsa de un niño travieso, le propuso cuestiones más livianas. - Pero sinceramente, es mucho más divertido que gobernar, hacer el amor... -

Bra frunció el ceño. Luego respiró hondo y habló tranquila. - No se qué haría yo antes de perder la memoria, pero no soporto pasar los días aquí encerrada. -

- ¿Aúnque sea conmigo?. Podemos hacer un viaje de placer, si te aburres, la constelación de Orión tiene unos parajes hermosísimos que... -

- NO. - Gritó ofendida en parte por los intentos de apartarla de su reto personal, y temiendo haber detectado un ápice de subestimación, pero enseguida volvió a recomponer su compostura. - No es eso lo que deseo, y de algún modo no comprendo como puedes ser el Sire, si te preocupas tan poco de tu Imperio. - El reproche cierto, golpeó rudamente el interior del saiyajin. - Llevas días evitando ir al puesto de mando, ese tal Dragún, se que estás ocupándote de mi, que te preocupa mi salud, pero esto bien, y Dragún... parece hacer las veces de tu persona con las audiencias internacionales, no me gusta, no es que desconfíe de él, de verdad, pero pienso que hay que estar dirigiendo las cosas personalmente para que salgan correctamente. He estado pensando detenidamente, tengo que hacer algo, necesito sentir que soy útil, no soporto pasar los días ociosos, me volveré loca si continuo aquí sin hacer nada. - Esa afirmación estremeció a Raditz, el cual se sentó en la cama mirándola fíjamente y aún sin hablar. - Se que en cuanto me pusiera al día en los asuntos imperiales podría ayudarte valiosamente, además, sería un extra añadido a tu poder el que todos supieran que tu compañera es una mujer inteligente y ... -

- Bien. -

- ¿Qué?. - La fácil respuesta incluso la sorprendió.

- Que no es necesario que sigas dándome explicaciones, será fantástico que te impliques en las cuestiones del Imperio. Si te soy sincero, Dragún ha estado ocupándose de muchas cuestiones, personalmente no me agrada el trabajo insignificante, sólo aparezco cuando se trata de cuestiones realmente importantes, no es que yo delegase en él en todo, pero con una persona tan eficiente... quiero decir, él es mi mano derecha, me conoce y sabe a la perfección lo que yo deseo, confío plenamente en sus decisiones. -

- Pues yo creo que gobernar requiere una responsabilidad mayor, que es necesario controlar incluso las cuestiones insignificantes. Quisiera empezar por lo básico. ¿Dónde se encuentran los informes acerca del reporte de ingresos económicos del Imperio?. - Raditz arqueó una ceja.

- No me mires así, yo no se como se de todo esto, pero símplemente en mi interior tengo conocimientos de economía y dirección, es raro, incluso no se como es posible que recuerde eso y no recuerde nada de mi vida, pero siento que tengo preparación suficiente como para dirigir una gran compañía... o un Imperio. - El saiyajin tomó la nota mental de preguntar a los médicos acerca de esto. Bra se había dedicado a dirigir la Corporación Cápsula en su pasado, ¿sería posible que recordase algo al respecto?.

- ¿Y bien?. -

- ¿Mmm?. - Salió de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Dónde están esos informes?. - Preguntó con mayor impaciencia.

Con una gota de sudor y algo de verguenza, el interrogado respondió. - Realmente... - No tenía ni idea. - Te acompañaré hasta Dragún y estoy seguro de que él te pondrá al corriente de todo lo que deseas averiguar. -

- Estupendo. - Antes de que Raditz pudiera sugerir algo más seductor, ella dió media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. - ¿Vamos?. Estoy impaciente por comenzar... - El saiyajin la miró un instante algo contrariado, luego sonrió levantándose de la cama, y luciendo su desnudez.

- Dejarás que me asee y vista antes de salir al menos ¿no?. - Guiñó un ojo señalando con el dedo cierta parte también despertada mientras acudía a la ducha. Bra hizo una mueca, no había caido en ese pequeño detalle.

-------------------------

La labor detectivesca había obrado sus frutos. El emisario que fue enviado para entregar el libro de Raditz fue capturado sin problemas por Pan. Habían organizado turnos de vigilancia durante las últimas dos semanas, frente a la puerta del editor. _'Por la boca muere el pez, y por la vanidad pillaremos ese basrtardo'_. Repetía la nieta del legendario Goku. - Su ego le pudo más y quiso entregar su última obra. - Los micrófonos ultrasensibles que había creado Bulma para espiar las conversaciones de aquel viejo zorro que publicaba sus poemas, delataron por fin al enviado, y Pan no tardó en arrinconarlo en un callejón oscuro que había al lado del edificio, en cuanto aquel hombre salió del edificio.

Trunks apareció enseguida. El capturado era humano, y había sido enviado por un abogado de bastante renombre internacional, que se encargaba de la gerencia de los negocios del saiyajin en la Tierra. Tras hacer varios interrogatorios que corrieron a cuenta de Mirai, ascendiendo en el sistema de escalas de poder que tenía organizado Raditz, no sin mucho esfuerzo, por fin averiguaron la localización de su base militar y prepararon la expedición.

Sólo irían Vegeta y Goten. Los demás permanecieron al margen de sus ansias de venganza. Una cosa era colaborar para descubrir el paradero de Bra, y otra bien distinta era querer matar a Raditz... había la pequeña posibilidad de que ella realmente quisiera estar con él voluntariamente, ya que no habia vuelto aún. Y si realmente ella hubiera tomado esa decisión, por equivocada que fuese, ellos tendrían que respetarla. Sólo que ni Vegeta, ni Goten, tenían intención alguna de respetarla, en sus ojos Bra había sido raptada y el culpable pagaría con su vida. Por más que Mirai trató de razonar con ellos, no lograron hacerles ver 'esa otra posibilidad'.

Lo que resultaba también inquietante era que Goten aún no había recuperado la visión, y eso era un handicap peligroso a la hora de enfrentarse con un guerrero experimentado como Raditz. A efectos prácticos, y en condiciones normales, no era tan poderoso como Vegeta, a pesar de su edad, pero si más que Goten, cuanto más teniendo en cuenta su ceguera.

Pero Vegeta era un viejo zorro, sabía que su hija necesitaría a Goten vivo para hacerla volver, y sabía que en sus condiciones actuales, era más carne muerta que viva si pretendía retar al tramposo de Raditz. Tenía que ir él sólo a buscarla, no había otra manera, además, no podía permitirse el lujo de que en el último momento, Goten hiciera alarde de su herencia paterna y le perdonase la vida al insecto. Así que ideó un plan bastante interesante, para cuya ejecución contó con la genial ayuda e interpretación de la mejor actriz: Bura.

Ya estaba todo preparado, la nave a punto de despegar, y la pequeña no aparecía. El nerviosismo se apoderó del príncipe en esos instantes mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante obligado. Si la niña no aparecía pronto iba a tener que tomar una decisión drástica él mismo, pero no estaba seguro de querer obrar de esa manera. Si trataba de noquearle, cabía la posibilidad de que el muchacho comenzase una lucha con él, y eso no era deseable, sólo les retrasaría, amen de poder ocasionar destrozos en la única nave de la que disponían. ¿Qué habría ideado la mocosa?. _'Déjamelo a mi abuelo, tengo un buen plan'_. Fueron sus palabras, pero parece que el buen plan estab siendo un...

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - El grito desgarrador de la niña resonó detrás de la casa con tal dramatismo que incluso Vegeta se contuvo para no acudir a ayudarla. Goten voló a toda velocidad y el resto de los presentes corrieron a socorrerla.

Goten abrazó a su hija, puede que no pudiera ver, pero sus percepción especial, le ayudaba a sentir el ki perfectamente, y sus demás sentidos se habían agudizado sobremanera. - Bura, hija, ¿qué te pasa?. -

La niña se abrazó. - Te querías marchar sin despedirte de mi... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Estalló en lágrimas sonoras que casi desgarraron el alma de su padre.

- No digas eso, no podría jamás hacer eso, estaba esperándote, y muy pronto voy a traer a mamá aquí con nosotros. - Ahora la niña lloró de verdad sonoramente.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta entró en la nave, cerró la compuerta y se elevó por los aires.

- VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Goten gritó en la tapa de sus sesos encolerizado sobremanera por haberse marchado. - Bulma, construye otra maldita nave... -

- Me llevará semanas hacer eso... no tengo los materiales adecuados... - Dijo lo más suavemente posible.

- Hazlo. - No parecía el mismo joven despistado, afable y cariñoso, su corazón estaba ardiendo de dolor, y su mente repetía venganza. Su alma sólo podía pensar en recuperar a su hermosa mujer, la que amaba con todo su ser.

--------------------------------

Por su parte Bra, en apenas dos semanas, había destripado los entresijos del Imperio, había sugerido cientos de normativas de funcionamiento para controlar la linea de mando, Raditz se había implicado por primera vez en las recepciones comerciales, aunque ella acabó por ocuparse de la mayoría del trabajo. Era algo que no podía evitar, ser una perfeccionista minuciosa, una fabulosa estratega de los negocios. La razón de que no perdiera esas memorias era simple, los médicos atajaron lo referente a sus recuerdos emocionales, pero procuraron no tocar otras areas demasiado sensibles. Un borrado completo de memoria era demasiado arriesgado, ya que podrían ocasionar una muerte cerebral, y por consiguiente, su propia muerte a manos del Sire, de modo que probaron previamente con una técnica de borrado selectiva. Radical, pero más segura para sus propias cabezas. Había sido todo un éxito, la medicación por suerte, estaba actuando correctamente, y por el momento, no parecían haber secuelas negativas.

Quien no estaba nada contento con la nueva administración, era Dragún. Hábilmente había estado ocultando la informacion referente a las cuestiones más oscuras de los ingresos del Imperio, pero sabía que era cuestión de días que ella se percatase de todo. Algo en su psicología personal le decía que esa mujer era del tipo justiciera, un alma pura que no estaría a favor de los negocios de tratas de esclavas sexuales, y que seguramente tampoco comulgaría con las demás actividades ciertamente amorales, como la comercialización de drogas sintéticas, y un largo etcétera. Sus alertas mentales resonaban a cada instante que ella le solicitaba más y más datos, y la velocidad con la que parecía revisar las montañas y montañas de informes, era realmente asombrosa, peligrosamente asombrosa. Por no hablar del entusiasmo que comenzaba a demostrar por ser una excelente gobernante. No se conformaba con ser una simple mujer, tenía que ser la compañera del Sire, y cualquiera diría que pensaba gobernar en igualdad con él mismo. El problema es que ese saiyajin no estaba dispuesto a cortar las alas a su entrometida mujercita, todo lo que ella hacía le parecía excelente, para desgracia de su súbdito más viejo. Raditz había sido un gobernante perfecto, su fuerza intimidaba a todos, y su presencia consolidaba el Imperio, pero él no se inmiscuía en el gobierno, le dejaba operar libremente. Por desgracia, la bruja de pelo azul, tal y como el la denominó para sus adentros, pretendía meter las narices en todo y eso era algo bastante enojoso. Tan enojoso, que había que pararla antes de que se hiciera un nombre al lado del Sire y se ganase el respeto y la obediencia de los subordinados. Utilizando sus contactos filtró cierta información en la resistencia planetaria contra el Imperio, la R.P.I. Sería cuestión de horas que realizasen su incursión para secuestrar a cierta bruja mandona y entrometida. No podía haber un mejor modo de librarse de ella.

--------------------------

- ¿Por qué no he sido informado antes?. - Raditz gruño airadamente.

- Señor, ellos le secuestraron todos estos días. -

- Bien, estaré preparado Vegeta... estaré preparado para recibirte a tí y a quien quiera venir a matarme... -

-------------------------

Vegeta aterrizó en el planeta algo escamado de haber podido realizar el aterrizaje sin apenas resistencia. O bien Raditz era un soberano estúpido, o bien le tenía preparada una trampa. Y conociéndole, la segunda previsión era posiblemente más acertada. Como si le hubieran estado esperando, las puertas se abrían a su paso, conduciéndole sin mayor demora hacia su objetivo.

- Bra, debes acudir al ala médica para que te hagan una revisión. - Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado, sin levantar su mirada de los documentos que leía.

- Sólo quiero temrinar esto y... -

- NO. - El grito la sorprendió y le miró con extrañeza. El suavizó su voz. - Dragún te acompañará al ala médica, te tienen que dar una medicación extra. Los últimos análisis así lo determinaban, y no puede esperar. Tienes que ir ahora. -

Bra suspiró, estaba concienciada en la importancia de la medicación, desde aquel día que se le olvidó una toma y el dolor de cabeza insoportable no la abandonó durante horas. - Bien. Iré yo sóla, conozco el camino. - Con pose firme se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Los médicos estaban alertados de antemano de darle un sedativo. Si las medias de seguridad fallaban y estallaba el combate contra Vegeta, lo mejor sería que ella no llegase a ver nada.

- Dragún. ¿Está todo listo?. - Un brillo malévolo se situó en su rostro.

- Por supuesto... Y aquí tiene el anillo que ha creado el departamento científico. -

Vegeta atravesaba los pasillos mirando en todas direcciones. Nada sucedía, era extraño. De pronto su vista comenzó a nublarse levemente, y entonces supo que había caido en la trampa. Debían estar utilizando algún tipo de gas inoloro e insípido para drogarle. Con gran rapidez accionó su fuerza y abriendo un agujeto en el metal, salió fuera del recinto procurando despejarse al respirar aire puro.

De pepente, cientos de dardos fueron disparados en su dirección. Vegeta procuró destruirlos todos con ráfagas de ki bien dirigidas. - RADITZZ, ¿Tan cobarde te has vuelto que no eres capaz de luchar como un hombre?. ¿Tu te haces llamar Sire?. Sal fuera y lucha contra mi, VAMOS, TE DESAFIO. - Gritó furioso.

El saiyajin voló fuera del recinto para hacerle frente. - Hola Vegeta, veo que estás de buen humor. - Rió.

- Vas a morir miserable. - El príncipe sonrió al ver que se habían cambiado las tornas y su presa había salido del agujero. Accionó todo su poder, arremetiendo duramente contra Raditz, el cual salió disparado por la fuerza del impacto hacia atrás. Vegeta se materializó en su espalda y le golpeó con sus dos puños enviándolo a tierra. Luego bajo hasta él y lo cogió del cuello. - Me gustaría mucho alargar un poco más nuestra pequeña charla, pero lamentablemente, no creo que puedas hablar demasiado bien cuando te rompa la garganta. -

Raditz sonrió un poco y Vegeta angostó los ojos, sólo para percatarse de que nuevamente su visión estaba haciendose borrosa. Perdió la fuerza y se desplomó en el suelo mareado y aturdido. - ¿Qué me has hecho?. -

- A diferencia de tí, no voy a caer en tu mismo error, no voy a matarte, por respeto a Bra, la cual, para tu información es mi compañera, y es muy feliz de serlo. Pero bueno, eso no importa, porque muy pronto vamos a ser una familia feliz. - Vegeta perdió el conocimiento, y el esbirro del Sire hizo aparición. - Dragun, llévatelo al ala médica y ocúpate del borrado de memoria. Lo quiero listo antes de que Bra despierte. -

En el ala médica, dos jóvenes planeaban la parte más peligrosa de su misión. Llevaban infiltrados en el departamento médico varios meses, pertenecían a la resistencia, Dragún lo sabía sobradamente, pero había pensado que sería de su conveniencia tenerles controlados y filtrarles las informaciones que el quisiera que supieran, máxime cuando eran falsas. Es mejor saber donde localizar a tu enemigo, que acabar con ellos y arriesgarse a que una nueva expedición de espías, triunfase en su objetivo. Pues bien, alentados por las espectativas que Dragún había creado para motivarles a actuar, planeaban secuestrar a la compañera del Sire, la mujer que según sus datos, estaba recrudeciendo con su gobierno, los aspectos más nefastos y oscuros del Imperio. Sin embargo, Dragún había hecho aparición portando a ese hombre tan extraño, y solicitandoles que hicieran un borrado de su memoria, y lo peor de todo es que no parecía dispuesto a marcharse de la sala médica hasta que no estuviera completa la operación.

Anina, la joven doctora, sonrió mientras que colocaban a Vegeta en la camilla y le implantaban los tubos de corrección neuronal. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerle eso a ese hombre, pero a la vez, si quería triunfar en su misión principal, tendría que hacerlo. Se fijó muy bien en los músculos, en el porte, sacando en conclusión que debía ser un guerrero de gran alcance, quizás un enemigo de Raditz.

El proceso de borrado de memoria dió comienzo, duraría una hora completa. Oliat, su compañero, médico también, no parecía prestar mayor atención al recien llegado, y luchaba interiormente por tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para no fastidiar el plan de huida. Tenían el tiempo contado. La guardia cambiaría dentro de una hora y 10 minutos. Su jefe de departamento médico estaba también presente en el proceso. Al final, después de los peores 60 minutos de su vida, tanto Dragún como el jefe de departamento optaron por marcharse, felices de que el proceso se hubiera temrinado felizmente.

- 9 minutos. - Fue la primera frase de Oliat, justo antes de percatarse del extraño movimiento de su compañera de misión. - ¿Qué haces?. -

- Ayúdame, el guerrero se viene con nosotros. -

- Estás loca... -

- Por supuesto que no, estoy segura de que tiene que saber algo importante, además, mira sus músculos, tiene algo especial, no se, llámalo intuición femenina, pero tengo la sensación de que si lo llevamos con nosotros estaremos ganando una baza extra a nuestro favor. -

Oliat asintió algo contrariado pero algo le decía que las reflexiones de Anina eran correctas, así que trasladó el cuerpo aún sedado de Vegeta a la misma camilla en la que transportaron a Bra. Subieron en la nave anexoria en el tiempo correcto, justo el cambio de guardia, retardado expresamente por otro de sus compañeros infiltrados en la sección militar. El escape fue perfecto.

- No puedo esperar hasta llegar a casa Oliat. Los demás estarán contentos de vernos después de tanto tiempo de misión. - Se dirigían a la base secreta de la Resistencia Planetaria contra el Imperio, con un guerrero desconocido que carecía de memoria, y una joven que era la encarnación de sus peores pesadillas, según sus datos, el cerebro criminal más buscado, la mente retorcida más abominable, la culpable de todas las aberraciones imperiales: Bra. Y pagaría por sus crímenes, ella y el Sire. Por fín tenían algo con lo que luchar, una moneda de cambio con la que tender la trampa mortal a aquel maldito que había esclavizado a medio Universo, y lo había llenado de decadencia e inmoralidad.

---------------------


	8. La cárcel

**Capítulo 8: La cárcel.**

- No puedo creer que estemos llegando a casa Oliat, me siento tan feliz. -

Su compañero sonrió. Frente a la ventana de su nave, estaba la imagen de un planeta a primera vista inhóspito. El aterrizaje fue rápido y sin incidentes. Una vez en la atmósfera localizaron la entrada a una cueva y volaron allí con su 'preciada' carga.

- Bienvenidos. - Un grupo de jóvenes se les acercaron abrazándolos y sobándolos un poco. - Un Bravo por nuestros héroes que han triunfado en la misión más importante de los últimos años. - Gritó uno de ellos obteniendo una gran cantidad de ovaciones para los recién llegados.

Bra fue transportada aún inconsciente a una celda especial mientras que Vegeta fue llevado a la enfermería. Anina permaneció a su lado varias horas hasta que por fin despertó, desorientado e incapaz de recordar nada.

- ¿Dónde estoy?. - Sus ojos delataban un choque profundo interiormente.

- Estas en la base príncipal del ejército de la resistencia planetaria. Te hemos rescatado de manos del enemigo, el cual te ha practicado un barrido de memoria. Por eso no puedes recordar nada. -

- ¿Han borrado mi memoria?. - Preguntó sujetando su cabeza dolorida y confusa.

- Por desgracia sí, pero haremos lo posible para que vuelvas a recuperarla muy pronto. - La muchacha sonrió, pero su sonrisa se descoloró cuando vió el gesto rudo del guerrero.

- ¿Cuándo?. -

La pregunta le cogió de sorpresa. - Tendré que idear una medicación específica para deshacer el efecto neurológico, aunque sin una terapia de soporte, lo normal es que pequeñas porciones de recuerdos se comiencen a manifestar progresivamente. Le aseguro que me pondré a trabajar en esa medicación enseguida. -

-------------

Mientras tanto, en la celda de contención, Bra había despertado igualmente desorientada, aunque consciente de su realidad. Aquello no era Raditzsei, y definitivamente no parecía ningún lugar agradable.

- Maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí. -

La voz de uno de sus carceleros resonó en la habitación. - Parece que despertó. -

- Si. - Contestó con el mismo desprecio.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?. - Preguntó erguiéndose con orgullo frente a ellos. - ¿Qué lugar es este?.

- Estas donde deberías haber estado mucho antes, en una cárcel. -

- ¿En una cárcel?. Y eso por qué. -

- Ja. Será cínica... -

Bra estaba furiosa, sin duda la habían capturado. - ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?. ¿Qué pretendéis con esto?. -

- Somos tu peor pesadilla porque ahora vas a pagar todas las atrocidades que has cometido, tú, y tu querido sire. - Escupió con rabia contenida.

- Pagareis caro vuestro atrevimiento, mi compañero vendrá y acabará con todos vosotros. - Amenazó.

- No dudo que lo intentará. - Respondió otro de ellos. - Pero ahora mismo la balanza se inclina a nuestro favor. - Bra tomó una nota mental. Raditz estaba sano y salvo. Lo que no entendía era como había permitido que la raptasen.

- Sacadme de aquí ahora mismo. - Advirtió cada vez más furiosa.

- Ni lo sueñes, puta. -

'Puta', 'puta', 'puta'... el eco de esa palabra se repitió en sus oídos una vez tras otra haciendo que un recuerdo vago le causara un dolor terrible en el cerebro que la dobló en ese instante al suelo envuelta en un fuerte dolor.

Los carceleros se miraron el uno al otro. - Oye, qué le pasará. -

- A ver si va a pasarle algo malo en nuestra guardia y nos la vamos a cargar. -

- Ejem, Señoritaaaa, ¿se encuentra bien?. - Preguntó algo más alto uno de ellos sin encontrar más respuesta que varios alaridos de dolor por parte de ella.

- Parece que no está demasiado bien. Voy a avisar a Oliat, él sabrá qué hacer. -

---------------

- Más vale que funcione esa estúpida pomada. -

- No es sano para tí tener tanta tensión, así no la vas a recuperar. -

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer o cómo me tengo que sentir. - Goten asió a su hermano de la solapa de la bata. - No quiero consejos. Devuelveme la vista, sólo necesito eso de tu parte. -

No queriendo causar más dolor a su hermano, Gohan asintió aplicando en sus ojos la mezcla incolora. - Deberías notar los efectos en breve. En una semana más estarás completamente restablecido. - Aseguró seriamente. Estaba preocupado, jamás había visto a su hermano en un estado tan alterado. Parecía capaz de cualquier cosa.

---------------

Oliat llegó corriendo a la celda. - Abrid las puertas. - Ordenó acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil de Bra.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse después de la crisis que había sufrido. En cuanto sintió el tacto del médico supo que quizás tendría una oportunidad de huir. Haciendo un esfuerzo mental inmenso abrió los ojos de repente y sujetó Oliat del cuello con una llave que ella no sabía que podría hacer siquiera.

- Atrás. - Advirtió a los guardianes que la apuntaban con unas pistolas láser. - Atrás o le mataré. -

- No la obedezcáis, si tengo que morir así sea, pero no la dejéis escapar. -

- CALLATE. - Gritó ella forzando más el agarre sobre su cuello para evitar que los convenciera. No quería matarle, pero tenía que parecer peligrosa para que le permitieran seguir adelante.

- Y ahora apartaos de mi camino. - Bra avanzó sujetando a su rehén mientras que la siguieron sin dejar de apuntarla.

- ¿Dónde están los vehículos de transporte anclados?. - Preguntó amamenazante a los guardias.

Ellos dudaron. La peliazul provocó una incisión en el hombro de su rehén para forzar una respuesta. - VAMOS. -

- A la derecha. - Gritó uno derrumbándose moralmente.

- Buen chico... nadie tiene que salir herido si os portáis bien. - Aclaró. - Sólo quiero marcharme de este agujero inmundo. -

Oliat se retorció en su agarre preguntándose cómo era posible que una mujer pudiera ser tan fuerte. Siendo honestos, también Bra se preguntaba de dónde había sacado esa fuerza de la que estaba haciendo alarde. ¿Sería otro de sus talentos olvidados que permanecen en su subconsciente?. Quién sabe. Ya le preguntaría a Raditz en cuanto se reuniera con él.

---------

- Anina. - Jadeó su nombre un muchacho que entró en la sala médica.

- ¿Qué pasa Erik? -

- Oliat. - La joven se levantó de repente. - Bra lo ha tomado como rehén. -

Vegeta se levantó de repente. Los tres corrieron a sumarse a todo un grupo de soldados que apuntaban al par con las armas láser. - Dejádme esto a mi. - Indicó Vegeta sabiendo en alguna parte de su cerebro lo que podía hacer para solventar la situación sin víctimas de por medio.

- Suéltale. - Gritó acercándose a ella.

Bra se paró donde estaba avanzando lentamente por el pasillo. - Ni hablar. ¿Me crees estúpida?. -

- Es mejor que te entregues. Si le matas acabarás muriendo con él. -

- Bien, me llevaré a uno más conmigo al otro mundo. -

Vegeta sonrió levemente detectando un giro de sus ojos hacia atrás para pulsar el botón de apertura de la puerta que daba al angar donde estaban las naves. Aprovechó ese instante para aparecer a su espalda utilizando una super velocidad que dejó a todos estupefactos y bloquearla con una llave inmovilizadora que la obligó a soltar a su rehén de inmediato. Oliat se desplomó en el suelo respirando lo más que podía con el cuello tan dañado como estaba.

Bra se revolvió en el agarre pero la fuerza de Vegeta la doblegó. El general apareció felicitando al recién llegado por su intervención y sedando a la mujer para llevarla a la celda de contención nuevamente. Cuando supo que esta era la culpable de su pérdida de memoria, el príncipe se ofreció, a hacer las veces de su carcelero, prometiéndose que pagaría por lo que le había hecho. todos convinieron en que era lo más sabio. El único con suficiente fuerza como para doblegarla sin utilizar armas era el extranjero, así que el problema estaba resuelto.

------------

- ¿Cómo es que han podido raptarla Dragún?. Responde a mi pregunta. - Raditz estaba furioso y había golpeado a quien había considerado como su mano derecha tan duramente, que necesitaría urgentemente pasar unas cuantas horas en una cámara de regeneración.

- L...lo siento ... S...sire... -

- Lleváoslo y aseguraos de que le curan las heridas adecuadamente. - Dos hombres lo portaron mirando de reojo a Raditz, con caras asustadas.

- Bra, te voy a traer de vuelta, lo juro. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. -

------------

La peliazul despertó nuevamente en la celda. - Mierda. -

- ¿Qué se siente cuando se está del otro lado?. - Preguntó burlescamente Vegeta.

Bra reconoció la voz y se avalanzó sobre la puerta, pero los sistemas de seguridad le enviaron una descarga eléctrica que la envió hacia atrás bastante adolorida y aturdida. - Pagaréis este ultraje. -

- Aquí la única que va a pagar eres tú... - Bra le miró rabiosa. "Raditz, ven pronto a rescatarme".

------------

- "Mami, papá y yo te vamos a traer de vuelta". - La semana había pasado tan rápido que asustaba. Bura utilizó el viejo truco de su madre, aquel dispositivo ocultador de ki, para colarse en la nave nueva.

Esta vez Goten no estaba dispuesto a seguir los juegos de su hija, tenía que marcharse cuanto antes mejor. La nave despegó en solitario, sin nadie que lo despidiera, y la pequeña intrusa se acurrucó en su escondite dispuesta a salir tan sólo cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos. Miles de ideas alocadas surcaban su cabeza maquinadora. Entre lo que había sonsacado a unos y a otros, y lo que había escuchado espiando a diestro y siniestro, había descubierto que su mamá estaba con tío Raditz. Que su papá estaba enojado y deseaba matarle por eso para recuperar a su mami, y que el abuelo Vegeta ya había salido a por ella pero que aún no había vuelto. Así que estaba claro. Ella tendría que convencer a su mama de que lo mejor era que volviera a casa con su papi y su abuelito. Si había alguien en el mundo que podía lograr la hazaña, esa era ella. Seguro. Iba a traer a su mamá de vuelta.

-----------------

Ladyargoss, gracias, yo también soy una vieja fan de Dragon Ball, aquí va esta continuación. Espero que te guste.

Kawaii, acabo de leer una review en la que dices que sacaste pasajes de tren, oye ¿de verdad?. Espero que el viaje sea muy agradable. Recuerda seguir mis consejos. jejeje

Rina, te adelanto que la historia va a terminar bien, pero como en todas mis historias, tien su parte de drama, que le vamos a hacer, si no no sería yo la que escribiera, jajaja

Karo, no te alarmes que ya mismo recobrará su memoria, pero entre tanto... la cosa está torcida.

Shadir, a ver que hará Goten con una niña tan entrometida. Algo de su sobrina - tía Pan tiene que tener la muchacha... ¿cómo definiríamos el parentesco entre Bura y Pan?. Mmm.


	9. La promesa

**Capítulo 9: La promesa.**

- Sonríe a la cámara. - Se burló el general filmando a la muchacha detrás de las barras de la cárcel.

Bra se levantó y se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa maliciosa. Le señaló que se acercase con un movimiento del dedo. El general se aproximó a ella mirándola seriamente. Entonces Bra le escupió en la cara para después insultarle. - Cerdo. -

Sin inmutarse pero sin poder evitar su mirada iracunda, mezclada con las de una veintena de personas en la sala, se limpió la cara alejándose de ella. - ¿Qué se puede esperar de una víbora, si no es más que te escupa su veneno a la cara?. -

Todos en la habitación rieron por aquel comentario, incluso Vegeta medio sonrió. - Pagareis por lo que me estáis haciendo. - Amenazó Bra sintiéndose de pronto impotente, pero sin amilanarse ni un ápice.

- Cada cual pagará lo suyo. Y tú pagarás por tus crímenes de una vez por todas. - Ahora estaba perdida. ¿Qué crímenes había cometido ella?. ¿De qué estaban hablando?. Y una pregunta la llenó de pánico repentinamente, ¿Qué habría hecho ella antes de perder la memoria como para que la estén castigando así?.

- ¿Qué crímenes?. - Preguntó haciendo a toda la sala mirarla de repente con furia. - Yo no he cometido ningún crimen. - Gritó.

----------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el espacio, la nave de Goten avanzaba a toda velocidad a las coordenadas previstas. El tenía la mirada fija en el espacio. Ya llevaba muchas horas de viaje y su estómago le recomendaba comer algo urgentemente. Un sonido le alertó de repente. - ¿Quién está ahí?. - Sus oídos eran ahora mucho más sensibles que antes debido a su ceguera anterior. Olió el aire y contuvo su enfado al gritar su nombre. - Buuuuurraaaaa. -

La niña salió con carita compungida y mirada al suelo. Goten se cruzó de brazos. ¿Es que su hija no podía ser una niña normal por una vez?. Tenía que ser justo tan rebelde como su madre, y tan... Aquella escena le recordó unos años atrás, cuando su sobrina Pan se había colado en la nave en la que debía viajar él mismo. - ¿Por qué te has colado en la nave?. - Preguntó suavizando el tono.

- Quiero ir contigo a traer de vuelta a mamá. - Sus ojitos brillaron.

Goten suspiró. No quisiera que su hija viera lo que iba a suceder. Pero no podía dar vuelta ahora a la nave, eso les retrasaría más de lo debido y la tardanza en volver, la falta de comunicación de Vegeta no era buen augurio. Si la hubiera rescatado, al menos habría enviado un mensaje a Bulma para avisarla. Aunque Vegeta era tan imprevisible como un tornado. - Has actuado muy mal Bura. Podría ser peligroso y me has desobedecido. -

- Papa... - Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Goten volvió a suspirar.

- Bura... -

- Yo... yo quiero que mami vuelva, y el abuelo no la ha traído de vuelta ni da señales de nada, y si él no ha podido, a lo mejor tú tampoco puedes, pero seguro que mamá me va a hacer caso a mí. Para eso soy su hija. - Goten pestañeó y luego sintió un pelín de orgullo, su hija tenía un razonamiento bastante superior para su edad. ¿quién diría que tenía 6 años?. Aún así, la idea de llevarla con él no le agradaba.

- Permanecerás en la nave. -

- NO. - La pequeña se cruzó de brazos en pose obstinada como su abuelo.

- "Lo que me faltaba, ya le salieron los 'Vegetas...'". Bura... Estás castigada por desobedecerme. -

- Se lo voy a decir a mi abuelo. - Amenazó y Goten arqueó una ceja.

- Bien díselo, estoy seguro de que él apoyaría mi decisión y tú lo sabes. Por algo no te fuiste en la nave con él. -

- Nooo, no me fui en la nave con él porque yo tenía otra misioooon más importante, listoooo. - Gritó la niña encabritada.

- ¿Qué misión?. - Goten estrechó los ojos.

La niña sonrió con una mueca de herencia paterna. La había fastidiado, ella y su bocaza grande. No era buen momento para contarle a su padre que su misión había sido evitar que él viajase hasta que no recobrase la vista. - Está bien... me quedaré en la nave. - Afirmó bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué misión Bura?. - Preguntó Goten bastante mosqueado sin querer dejar el tema.

- ¿No tienes hambre papi guapo, listo y... guapo?. - Preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

El semisaiyajin cayó a tierra de espaldas. - Bura... -

- Yo cocino. Ja ja ja. - La niña salió corriendo hacia la cocina. - La abuela dice que cocino muy bien, mucho mejor que ella. - Goten la siguió con una gota de sudor en la frente y con un pensamiento travieso. "Cocinar mejor que Bulma no era ninguna maravilla, hasta Goku debía cocinar mejor que ella". Puede que fuera la mujer más inteligente del Universo, pero en referencia a las tareas del hogar debía tener una especie de gen estropeado.

----------------------

- Engendro maldito. Gracias a tí mi hijo está muerto. - Una mujer de unos 50 años salió del grupo enfrentándola.

Bra quedó perpleja. ¿Sería eso verdad?. ¿Era ella culpable de crímenes horribles?. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?.

- Y mi hermano. - Gritó otra voz. - Mi padre. - Otra más. - Mi hermana nunca volvió a caminar por tu culpa. - Uno a uno, cada cual en aquella sala tenía una razón para odiarla. La acusaban de haber ocasionado muertes, mutilaciones, ... ¿Eso era ella?.

- NO. Yo no he hecho tales cosas. -

- No, tú eres peor, porque en lugar de hacerlas las mandaste hacer. No te ensuciaste tus bonitas manos con la sangre de las víctimas... -

Algo estaba fallando ahora. Ella no podía haber tenido tanto poder como para haber ordenado a alguien hacer tales cosas. Si Raditz estuviera allí podría aclararle la verdad, pero en esas circunstancias... ¿qué podría ella pensar?. ¿Podrían equivocarse tantas personas?. El remordimiento la asoló en el alma y sin darse cuenta se le escaparon lágrimas de los ojos. Nadie pudo percatarse de ese detalle porque ella se dio vuelta para que nadie la viera. Nadie, menos una persona, que observaba la escena silenciosamente.

- Muy pronto, tu querido Sire va a pagar también por sus crímenes. - El general tomó una última toma de ella con la cámara y se marchó de la habitación. Muchos de los presentes le siguieron detrás, pero un grupo de unos 3 hombres se acercaron a la celda.

- Maldita. Nos pagarás lo que hiciste. - Uno de ellos abrió la celda y caminó dentro seguido de los demás. Vegeta miró la escena con cautela. Pensó que lo mejor era no intervenir. Esa mujer debía pagar sus crímenes. Sacaron unas porras eléctricas. Bra se puso en guardia pero uno de ellos la aturdió con un dardo inmovilizador. Vegeta estrechó los ojos. No le estaba gustando lo que veía. Bra les mantuvo la mirada. - Cobardes. - Les escupió.

- ¿Quién es el cobarde aquí?. Mi hermana tenía 10 años cuando la violaron tus hombres. MALDITA. - Gritó golpeándola con la porra en la cara.

Uno de ellos la sujetó de los brazos mientras que otro la golpeó en el estómago. Vegeta permanecía impasible mirando la escena. Bra se rió entre dientes y lamió la sangre de su labio partido. - No importa lo que hagáis, jamás podréis vencerme. - De repente un flash, un recuerdo vago le llegó a la mente. Esa cara... él la conocía de antes, esa mujer... "la traeré de vuelta". Su propia voz resonó en su cabeza. "Vegeta, cuida de nuestra Bra". Un beso de despedida selló la promesa silenciosa. - Bra... - Susurró. - BASTA. - Gritó sujetando a uno de ellos por el cuello y casi rompiéndoselo.

- Suéltale. Ella merece eso y mucho más. - Alegó otro de los atacantes.

- Ya es suficiente. LARGAOS ANTES DE QUE ACABE CON VOSOTROS. - Su cuerpo cambió de repente y su pelo se volvió amarillo. La aureola del Super Saiyajin le cubría por completo. Los muchachos salieron corriendo despavoridos. No estaba bien lo que hacían, pero necesitaban vengarse por sus seres queridos, querían hacerlo aunque los juzgasen después. Lo que no esperaban era la reacción del guardián, y muchísimo menos, su transformación repentina.

Vegeta miró sus manos y su reflejo en un espejo le impactó. Sus ojos eran azules y su pelo rubio. Toda la habitación estaba electrificada por la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo. Se relajó y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Luego tomó a la muchacha del suelo. - ¿tu nombre es Bra?. -

- ¿Has descubierto América?. ¿Eres mi carcelero y no lo sabes?. - Rió tosiendo un poco de sangre.

- Contesta... -

- Jódete. - Le escupió a la cara. - ¿Qué te crees?. Pregúntale a tus amigos. ¿Qué pretendes hacerme?. ¿Eh?. ¿Tú también vas a acusarme de haber matado a alguien?. -

Vegeta la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Tomó el comunicador y avisó a la doctora. Su cabeza estaba demasiado confusa, había recordado algo leve, algo que le relacionaba con esa chica, y le había prometido a alguien que en su recuerdo él amaba, que cuidaría de ella y la traería de vuelta. Pero ¿dónde debía el llevarla?. ¿Por qué él cuidaría de una mujer que era tan malvada como ella?.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?. Oh, Dios mio. - Gritó Anina al verla tumbada en la cama con la cara llena de sangre. - ¿Quién ha hecho esto?. -

- Luego te indicaré sus identidades, ahora cúrala. - La médico asintió.

- No necesito vuestra maldita ayuda. COBARDES. - Gritó Bra doblando la cara al tacto de la gasa desinfectante.

- A mi me agrada esto tanto como a tí, Bra. - Vegeta sintió una punzada al escuchar el nombre de nuevo. - Pero mi gente no puede caer en estos abusos, nosotros no somos unos monstruos como lo son los de vuestra calaña. Aunque no lo creas, lamento muchísimo que te hicieran esto. -

- Si, por supuesto... después que me golpearon lo lamentas... pero si ese malnacido no les hibiera dejado entrar no me hubieran golpeado. -

Anina le miró de repente dedicándole una expresión furiosa. Vegeta la encaró. - Deberías darme las gracias muchacha, si no llego a hacerles frente ahora mismo estarías mucho peor... cuando no muerta. -

- Vete a la mierda cínico. -

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Vegeta. Luego miró a la joven médico. - ¿Has terminado ya con lo que me djiste?. -

Ella dudó unos segundos. - Tengo preparada una fórmula experimental, pero querría probarla antes de... -

- Traemela ahora mismo. -

- ¿Has recordado algo?. ¿Tu nombre al menos?. -

El saiyajin quedó pensativo unos instantes. Su nombre... si, había recordado su nombre, lo dijo la mujer de su recuerdo. - Vegeta. -

- ¿Qué?. -

- Mi nombre es Vegeta. - Anina sonrió.

- Es buena señal que empieces a recordar. Al no haber recibido una terapia química de sostenimiento del proceso de borrado de memoria, te será sencillo poder recordar en poco tiempo. Creo que la fórmula que he ideado va a funcionar.

- ¿Cuándo recordaré de nuevo?. -

- No puedo determinarlo Vegeta, pero sospecho que muy pronto. - La muchacha se marchó al laboratorio y volvió un rato después con unas cápsulas.

- Toma una de estas cada 12 horas. Tus recuerdos deberían ir apareciendo al principio algo desordenados, pero poco a poco podrás ir enlazándolos. - Vegeta asintió. - Si necesitas ayuda de algún tipo, o te sientes mal sólo tienes que llamarme. Por cierto. ¿Has recordado alguna cosa más?. -

Vegeta estuvo tentado de contarle su recuerdo pero una parte de él le indicaba que la cautela era la mejor de las estrategias y que si él había jurado proteger a Bra, seguramente toda esa gente debían ser enemigos suyos de un modo u otro. Así que permaneció en silencio. - No. Además... lo que yo recuerde no es asunto tuyo. - La contestación sacó un ceño fruncido en Anina, pero por otro lado comprendió que los recuerdos de alguien eran privados, así que no quiso pulsar más teclas ni protestar por su rudeza.

---------------

Raditz utilizaba un rastreador especial. Tenía que encontrarla. ¿Cómo no había caido antes en utilizarlo?. El brazalete que le había regalado tenía un intercomunicador instalado. Era una joya tecnológica, y ella había estado encantado con la misma. Por desgracia no funcionaba las comunicaciones a una distancia mayor de 1000 kilómetros, pero aún así, el aparato podía emitir una señal al estar conectado que podría ser rastreable. Sus satélites estaban en movimiento por todas partes del Universo. Donde quiera que estuviera la encontraría.

-------------

En su celda, Bra miró su brazalete y sonrió levemente. "Muy pronto él vendrá por mi. Raditz..."

-------------

- Bura... ¿Me vas a decir qué misión tan importante debías cumplir?. -

- ¿Qué misión?. -

- Antes dijiste que si no te colaste en la nave con tu abuelo era porque tenías una misión más importante. -

- ¿Yoooo?. Que va, yo no dije eso. -

- Si lo dijiste. -

- Nah. Seguro que con la edad estás mal del oído papi. -

Gota de sudor. - BURA. DIME AHORA MISMO. -

Bura cogió la cuchara llena de arroz y la metió de lleno en la boca abierta de su enojado padre. - ¿A qué está bueno?. - Sonrió. "Definitivamente no tengo ninguna autoridad sobre mi propia hija"

---------------------

Kawaii, a ver que te parece esto, espero que siga superando tus espectativas, jeje.

Rina, ya ves que Vegeta está con la mosca detrás de la oreja... algo sabe pero no sabe por donde van los tiros. Ahora lo malo es que ha dicho su nombre y sinceramente... Vegeta tiene bastante fama por todo el Universo, y no, definitivamente, su fama no es la mejorcita...

Buffy, no acabé los exámenes, pero necesito relajarme de cuando en cuando, no soy de piedra...

Shadir, claro, primas, oyyyss que tonta estaba, pero es que con eso de que Pan es nieta de Goku mientras que Bra es hija de Vegeta, siendo que Goku es más joven que mi príncipe lindo, pues me había confundido... OPS.

Karo, nadie se imagina por donde van a ir los tiros, lo único que te diré es que a Bra le queda muy poquito que sufrir en esa cárcel y que muy pronto va a salir de allí...


End file.
